Se busca pareja para el baile
by yamii Nara
Summary: <html><head></head>Porque todo puede pasar a 2 semanas del baile."Miro a Kiba. –y obviamente que no debemos ir con ninguna de las acosadoras o nos violaran en la limusina. Miro a sasuke. –tenemos solo dos semanas y aunque seamos "populares" las chicas se ponen histéricas para estas ocasiones y no van a esperar hasta último momento que nos decidamos a qué hacer. Miro a Lee." Mal resumen,pasen y lean!</html>
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-titulo del capitulo-

- Diálogo.

"pensamiento"

llamada por telefono o mensajes de texto.

:imitacion de otro:

-CAMBIO DE LUGAR O PERSONAJE-

OOOOOOOOOOO

-Con quien ir al baile-

Era oficial sus amigos lo habían vuelto loco. Hacía semanas que venían hablando del mismo tema "conseguir una pareja para el baile de fin de curso", aunque para ellos conseguir una acompañante no era para nada difícil, el problema era que ninguna de las chicas que se los había invitado era de sus agrado.

Y ahí estaban los chicos más populares del instituto sentados en las gradas de la cancha de básquet conversando sobre qué hacer con las mujeres.

-no hay ni la mas mínima posibilidad de que nosotros, justamente nosotros no tengamos parejas. Les recalcaba por décima vez Kiba.

-no hay ni la mas mínima posibilidad de que acepte salir con ninguna de esas acosadoras que me persiguen hasta en el baño. Le contestaba un enojado Sasuke.

-vamos muchachos, mujeres aquí hay de sobra y tenemos 2 semanas todavía. Los tranquilizaba Lee.

- se acabo. Se levanto de un salto y a los gritos Naruto, se giro y miro a sus amigos. –nosotros somos parte del equipo de básquet ,es obvio que tenemos que ir acompañado al baile. Miro a Kiba. –y obviamente que no debemos ir con ninguna de las acosadoras o nos violaran en la limosina. Miro a Sasuke. –tenemos solo dos semanas y aunque seamos "populares" las chicas se ponen histéricas para estas ocasiones y no van a esperar hasta último momento que nos decidamos a qué hacer. Miro a Lee.

-el punto es que tenemos que apurarnos. Concluyo Choji.

Todos se quedaron callados. De pronto Kankuro rompió el silencio con una carcajada.

-¿de qué te ríes?. Interrogo un poco curioso Sai.

-es s-solo q-que me imagino a Gaara ,Neji y Sasuke invitando a una chica al baile y jajajajajajajajajaja. Volvió a reír pero esta vez acompañado de los demás, los nombrados lo miraron de mala gana.

-de qué diablos hablas Kankuro, podemos conseguir a una chica mucho mas rápido que tu. Aseguro el Uchiha levantándose y haciendo que Gaara y Neji lo acompañaran. –somos mucho más guapos . Finalizo mientras lucia su bien trabajado cuerpo.

-si puede que lo sean, pero con esa horrenda personalidad que tienen ninguna chica decente se les acercaría. Remato Kankuro con autosuficiencia.

-a que te refieres? .Interrogo Neji.

-serios,gruñones y de pésimo carácter . dijo Kiba.

-además que le dieran ustedes a una chica para invitarla al baile?. Secundo Lee

-buen punto, Gaara con la única mujer que ha hablado más de dos frases es con nuestra hermana.

-y Neji, jajajajaaj el no habla ni con su propia prima. se burlo Naruto.

-pufff ni hablar de Sasuke, que a cada chica que se le acerca le ladra. Hablo Shino.

El ambiente se torno pesado, iban creciendo las ganas de matar del trió helado. Antes de que nadie hiciera nada el celular de Shikamaru sonó.

-hola. Si, si, si .¿ya saliste de clases?, ¿en qué parte del patio esta?. Aja quédate ahí enseguida voy. Y como si nada el Nara corto la llamada se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ei donde rayos te vas?. Interrogo Choji.

-a conseguir mi cita para el baile, ¿a que mas me iría?. Contesto como si fuero lo más obvio del mundo. –ustedes hagan lo que quieran, solo no olviden que faltan 2 semanas y si siguen así terminar yendo acompañados entre ustedes. Se marcho, todos los ahí presentes quedaron en blanco.

-cómo es posible que el vago de Shikamaru consiga una cita antes que nosotros. Dijo Sai reflejando la misma duda de todos.

-"solo espero que no sea quien pienso, o tendremos un funeral muy pronto" pensó Gaara, rodeado por un aura oscura.

-"mierda Shikamaru, estás muerto" .pensó su mejor amigo mientras veía al pelirrojo.

- de acuerdo. interrumpió Naruto el silencio. Tenemos una semana para conseguir a la chica perfecta para el baile.

-pero si para el baile faltan 2 semanas. Cuestiono Kiba.

-si , pero ahí que conseguirla esta semana para estar asegurados, ok. Saco una hoja de su cuaderno, anoto en ella el nombre de todos. –Kankuro, Kiba y yo ganamos por simpatía por lo que la chica que nos acompañe debe de ser divertida. Todos asintieron. – Sai en conocimiento de arte nadie te gana, debes buscar por esa zona, Lee tu eres todo un deportista, ve por ahí. Le guiño un ojo. –Choji tu eres el genio de la cocina, busca a alguien a quien le guste comer, Shikamaru ya tiene a alguien vista. "y seguro que ella le dijo que si". Suspiro con pesadez .-Shino tu eres misterioso, no sé qué diablos recomendarte. Se disculpo el Uzumaki.

-no hay problema, ya hay alguien. Dejo avergonzado y para sorpresa de todos ya que lo creían asexual.

-wuaaaa, no solo Shikamaru, sino que tu también. Bien guardado lo tenias, me alegras mucho amigo. Decía Kiba mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su casi hermano.

-bueno, el mayor problema son ustedes 3. Señalo a los únicos que no nombro.- lo único que tengo para decirles es que traten de ser menos ustedes y más alegres, no les ladren, ni las ignores y conversen con ellas. Agrego como si fuera un capitán de equipo.- bien en marcha.

Así todos salearon de la cancha, en busca de "la ideal". Lo que ninguno esperaba es que el destino obrara a su favor.

ohayo, eso es todo por hoy . la verdad es que ya tengo terminada pero me salio mas larga de lo que esperaba. desde

ya gracias por leer y si les gusta dejen comentarios para saber que opinan, puede que agregue alguna sugerencia.

besos y nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-titulo del capitulo-

-dialogo.

"pensamiento"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación de otro:

-CAMBIO DE LUGAR O PERSONAJE-

NOTA: ohayo, les cuentos que varios amigos ya leyeron la historia completa y uno me dijo : ei yamii vos sos bastante pervertida, porque no le podes un poco de lemon: entonces yo quedo medio como "no es mala idea", así que modifique un poco la historia original (que era mas del tipo melosa) y la deje un poco mas pervertida, les advierto que en mi historia LAS MUJERES TOMAN EN PODER. ok nos vemos cuando terminen d leer el cap.

advertencia: lemon, tranquilo pero lemon.

000000000000000000000000000000000

-ellas al acecho-

Estaban todas sentadas bajo el gran árbol del patio principal, conversando de trivialidades, hasta que notaron a un muchacho alto, delgado, de cabellos oscuro atados en una coleta.

-ahí viene Shikamaru, seguro que ninguna chica le acepto la invitación y viene a pedírmelo a mí, ja ni que sueñe que lo acepte, aunque él no está para nada mal. Proclamo Ino en voz alta, sin notar el aura asesina que rodeaba a una de sus amigas. Temari volteo a verla con fuego en los ojos.

-que ni se te ocurra poderle las manos encima a Shikamaru, porque te las corto. Dijo una rubia a la otra de la manera más amenazante posible.

-ohayo, chicas. Dijo el Nara cuando llego a ellas, notando la fuerte mirada amenazante de la mayor del grupo "que problemático". Temari volteo a verlo con una hermosa sonrisa, él estiro la mano para ayudarle a levantarse "puede que valga la pena tanto problema".

-adiós chicas. Dijo mientras tomada de la mano del pelinegro se marchaban.

Todas sonríen satisfechas, después de tantas idas y vueltas por fin los veían juntos, y eso las alegraba, hasta que…

-Gaara y Kankuro van a enloquecer cuando sepan esto. Comento Matsuri con toda naturalidad, sin notar la mirada de sus amigas.

-con que Gaara y Kankuro eh?. Interrogo Sakura con un tono de burla.-desde cuando eres tan cercana como para llamarlos por su nombre?.

-emmm, y-yo. Basílaba sin encontrar una repuesta adecuada para que su amiga no siguiera indagando.- vivo al frente de su casa desde hace muchos años y a veces me vengo a la escuelo con ellos.

Con esa respuesta pareció acallar la duda sus amigas. Siguieron con lo suyo hasta que Ino tomo la palabra.

-Chicas, se han dado cuenta que ninguna de nosotras tenemos pareja para el baile?. Dijo con un tono de desesperación.-yo intente invitar a Sasuke varias veces, pero él lo único que hizo fue ignorarme. Un aura triste la rodeo.

-conmigo fue peor, el me dijo que ni loco saldría conmigo, aunque fuera la última mujer del mundo,eso que somos amigos desde niños. Dijo Sakura, ya había dos tristes.

-puede que sea por eso justamente que no quiere salir contigo, para no arruinar la amistad. Trato de consolarla Kurotsuchi.

- y a ti como te va con mi primo?. Dijo Hinata mientras miraba a Tenten. Pero supo que su pregunta está mal cuando vio la misma depresión que en sus otras amigas.

-nada, aun no me animo a invitarlo, aunque segura que me dira que no. Contesto casi en un susurro.

-CHICAAAAAASSSSSS!. Llego gritando demasiado feliz Temari. – Shikamaru me pidió que fuera con él al baile. Recibió como respuesta la mirada de obviedad de sus amigas.- están tan ocupadas autocompadesiendose, que ni se merecen que les cuente como me lo pidió. Y habiendo lanzado la piedra se giro para marcharse, hasta que la sujetaron y la obligaron asentarse "ja son tan predecibles" y comenzó a hablar bajo la atención de sus amigas.

-FLASHBACK-

Iban caminando de la mano, en silencio pero no uno incomodo sino uno lleno de paz y comprensión. Se habían alejado bastante de su respectivo grupo de amigos, entonces el muchacho miro para los lados percatándose de que estuvieran solos y hablo.

-Temari , nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y siempre hubo este tipo de tensión entre nosotros ,tensión que pensamos que se acabaría una vez que… . Se sonrojo y paso una de sus manos por su nuca para buscar las palabras correctas.

-nos acostamos. Dejo ellas sabiendo que a él se le complicaba.-si, pero eso fue peor, nos fuimos haciendo adictos. Decía mientras pagaba su cuerpo al de su acompañante para luego de hacer puntitas de pie besarlo, paso su mano y lo tomo de los cabellos de su nuca para profundizar el beso, el que entendió lo que su "no sé que" deseaba hacer corto el beso y volvió a mirar a los lados.

-no hay nadie por aquí, seguro querrás esta bragas para tu colección. Menciono ella mientras se levantaba la falda mostrándole una bragas lilas de encaje, el Nara se mordió el labio "bingo, ya te tengo genio". La alzo en brazos, así ella envolvió sus piernas en él para mejorar en contacto de sus sexos, con algo de brusquedad busco la cerca para apoyarse, es cuestión de segundos la ropa estorbosa desapareció del medio y comenzaron a hacerlo, ahí en el instituto en un lugar en donde cualquiera podía verlos, pero no les importo, se necesitaban. Al cabo de unos minutos terminaron, la adrenalina del lugar no les jugo a favor en cuestiones de resistencia, pero había sido tanto el placer que ni les intereso el reloj, ambos cayeron sentados al suelo y acombando un poco su ropa y su pelo.

-¿irías conmigo al baile?.Pregunto Shikamaru ya arreglado y mirándola con anhelo.

-te has vuelto loco, van a matarte. Contesto ellas con preocupación.

-no me interesa que tus hermanos me asesinen y tiren mi cuerpo en una zanja, siempre y cuando vayas conmigo al baile y poder presumirle al mundo entero de que la mujer más sexi de este instituto es mi hermosa y perfecta mujer, mi amada novia .cuando termino de decirlo, se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, el podría ser considerado un genio por todos al tener el mejor promedio del instituto y por sus brillantes estrategias cuando jugaban, pero esa mujer frente a él lo desarmaba por completo y aunque el sabia que estar con ella era lo más problemático del mundo ni una sola de las palabras que dijo fue mentira.

Ella por su lado no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, la mayoría de los chicos huían de ella al saber que era hermano del demonio rojo y el marionetista , pero ese niño frente a ella, la había buscado desde la primera vez que la vio y aun sabiendo quien era y lo que le harían no desistió de estar con ellas ni una sola vez, es mas él era amigo de sus hermanos y había presenciado muchas de las palizas que sus hermanos y sus amigos le daban a sus pretendientes, inclusive llego a pensar que varias de ellas habían sido idea de él. Pero de todos modos le era imposible recordar cuando fue que paso de ignorarlo (o tratar de hacerlo) a acostarse y luego evoluciono hasta sentir esa sensación de amor que sentía por él. Sonrió

-sí, si, siiii. Shika si quiero ir contigo al baile, quiero ser tu novia, y presumirte con todas las arpías de aquí que todas sepan que eres mío. Y se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo. – y si mis hermanos te quieren matar yo te defiendo. Finalizo para comenzar a reír.

-CON LAS CHICAS-

-Después nos volvimos, el fue con los chicos y yo vine para acá. Finalizo de contar, mientras sus amigas sonrojadas por la historia de sexo y alegres por la declaración de amor la miraban.

-genial me alegro mucho por ti Temari! .gritaba una realmente feliz Matsuri.

-genial eso significa que solo quedamos nosotras sin pareja para el baile. Comento Sakura

-al finalizar esta semana tenemos que tener una, somos chicas lindas e interesante, así que a ponernos en marcha .grito eufórica Tenten. Todas vitorearon las palabras dichas por la castaña y comenzaron a irse a clases.

-emmm a todo esto, Temari. La nombraba volteo a ver a su rubia amiga.- ¿y t-tus bragas?, ¿e-estás sin br-bragaaaaasss?. Grito histérica Ino.

-jajajajaja ahora sí . Pero tengo otro par en el casillero por si las dudas. Contesto como si andar sin bragas por el instituto o que tu novio se quede con ellas cada vez que intiman o tener unas de repuesto en tu casillero fuero lo más normal del mundo.

Ahora solo faltaba encontrarse, con ellos y listo. Magia en el aire.

Hola de nuevo, espero que les gustara este capitulo, a partir de este van a ser mas largos para podre contar bien cada encuentro.

comentarios.

**Blacklady Hyuuga: **te dije que iba a revisar como 100 veces para ver que no hubiera errores y lo hice! vas a tener que tener paciencia para ver con quien sale Hinata, aunque va a ir siendo obvio mientras transcurra la historia. ojala la sigas, me alegra que comentes y gracias.

**naiu: **hola, vas a tener que esperar para ver que pasa con la multi-deseada Hinata, espero que sigas leyendo, me hace muy feliz que comentes. y gracias por poner mi historia entre tus favoritos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama. yo solo los uso por diversion.

-titulo del capitulo-

-dialogo.

"pensamiento"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación de otro:

-CAMBIO DE LUGAR O PERSONAJE-

00000000000000000000000

-al ataque-

Ya habían pasado 3 días y ninguno tenía pareja para el baile, ya desesperados comenzaron a perder el rumbo original y acudieron a la desesperación.

-SASUKE-

No podía evitar mirarlas, ellas eran de las pocas que no lo rondaban, por lo que tal vez podría invitar a algunas de ellas.

-"Kin, tiene un lindo y largo cabello negro, además parece amable". De pronto vio como la nombrada insultaba a otra chica y le quitaba una bolsa de papas fritas, "descartadas"

-"Karin, la prima del dobe, no ella también me acosa y parece bastante desquiciada". La Uzumaki discutía con Suigetsu a los gritos, era insoportable.

"Tayuya, ella da más miedo que Hidan, pero podría ser, tiene lo suyo, aunque dudo que vaya al baile" .suspiro con enojo como era posible que ninguna le pareciera bien.

-oe. Sa-su-ke, que haces ahí sentado con cara de idiota. Tayuya interrumpió sus pensamientos, la tenia parada frente a él, de estatura baja, cabellos rojos, buen cuerpo digno de una matona como ella.

-pensando. desafiar secamente.

-¿en qué?. Interrogo la joven ya sentada a su lado, parecía tener ganas de conversar.

-en una pareja para el baile. Y justo donde pensó oír una risa, oyó un suspiro.

-al parecer el mundo entero está con eso, pero no entiendo como tú puedes andar tan preocupado.

- no tengo ganas de ir acompañado de cualquier acosadora que apenas pase a buscarla intente violarme.

-ah, ya veo quieres ser tu el que tome la iniciativa eh jajajajajajaja. Sasuke la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-algo así, pero con que no me incomode con sus insinuaciones me conformo.

-te entiendo, no todas las mujeres pueden ser como yo. El la miro con curiosidad. –inmune a tus encantos. Y le sonrió, a él se le vinieron a la cabeza muchos momentos en los que no había sido inmune a él, para ser mas precisos momentos en los que ni el se resistió a los de ella, solos los dos en una cama, la pelirroja era la única con la que podía acostarse sin que mal interpretara las cosas y justamente por eso le caí bien.

-pero como estoy buena. Decía con asco mientras sacudía las manos y rodaba los ojos. – te diré el nombre de alguien quien no te violara. Se acerco a su oído y susurro un nombre, el abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-sé que es raro, pero ella dijo que no a todos los que la invitaron y si te preocupa la reacción de tu amiguito estoy segura que el estará mas que de acuerdo que vaya con alguien conocido antes que con cualquiera que podría hacerle daño.

-no sabía que eran amigas.

-la defendí un par de veces de los degenerados del instituto, y hablamos bastante, invítala. No podía creer que alguien como Tayuya defendiera a las desvalidas y menos que alguien fuera tan tonto como meterse con la prima de su amigo.-es una orden Sasuke, por tu bien que la invites.

Se marcho de allí, dejándole claro al Uchiha que era lo que debía hacer. Cuando giro por unos de los pasillos, 2 personas le miraron interrogante, ella les sonrió como forma de respuesta.

-SAI-

"ok según mi libro, para conquistar a una chica debo darle regalos y decirle cosas bonitas"

-oye que lindos pechos tiene. PUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF cachetazo para Sai.

-tomo un pequeño obsequio, es un libro con distintos tipos de dietas. PUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF cachetazo para Sai.

Después de otros 30 cachetazos mas, en clase de arte.

-oye tu. Dijo una prepotente Ino parada frente a Sai.-me dijeron que eres el artista de esta clase.

-emm si se podría decir que algo haci, ¿por qué se te ofrece?. Contento el con su clásica sonrisa falsa.

-necesito pedirte un favoraso. Dijo ella de manera seductora.

-dime en que puede ayudarte. Dijo el joven teniendo un plan en mente.

-necesito que me dibujes, puede ser a mi o con una foto, como mas lo desees. Pero lo necesito para hacerle un regalo a mi padre. Finalizo tratando de dar pena.

-claro, pero solo con una condición. Ella lo miro de forma extraña.- que me ayudes a conseguir una pareja para el baile. Ella suspiro aliviada, le sonrió

-cuenta conmigo. Chocaron puños para cerrar el pacto.- y cuando empezamos.

-ahora, tu párete al frente, mientras te dibujo tú me dices cómo hacer para conseguir una cita.

El comenzó a dibujarla y a contarle de sus fallidos intentos con otras chicas.

-como puede ser que seas tan bestia, no puedes dirigirte hacía a las chicas, eres un animal. Le gritaba ofendida en nombre de todas las mujeres al pelinegro, que solo asentía sonrojado por la forma en que me hablaba la Yamanaka.

- ¿y entonces qué puedo hacer?. Dijo casi como suplicando su ayuda.

-y para este momento todas las chicas ya deben de saber de tu falta de tacto, que lastima que siendo tan apuesto seas tan torpe. Cuando noto lo que dijo un inmenso sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

-¿quieres que al dibujo le haga las mejillas sonrojadas?. Curioso el sin darse cuenta el porqué de ese sonrojo, ella suspiro aliviada "vaya que es despistado, puede que no sea Sasuke pero seguro es mejor que nada".

-listo. El pensamiento de la rubia se vio interrumpido por las palabras del pálido artista, se acerco y quedo maravillada ante lo indescriptible mente real que ese dibujo era.

-parece una fotografía, Sai es perfecto. E involuntariamente abraso por la espalda a su compañero, este correspondió el abraso poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella.

-me alegra que te allá gustado tanto, cuando quieras otros será un placer dibujarte ,eres muy inspiradora como una musa. Y solo eso faltaba para que se decidiera.

-estoy tan agradecido que invite al baile. DIJO toda prisa.

-disculpa creo que no escuche bien. Dijo el sorprendido y confundido.

-bueno, emm veras, eres tan poco…tan poco, caballero que seguro las chicas no querrán ir contigo y como me dibujaste muy bien, no le veo nada de malo que vayamos juntos… como amigos claro está. Concluyo con su excusa.

-claro, sería un honor ir con alguien tan linda como tu como compañera. Respondió el sonriendo lo que hizo que Ino se derritiera. Ambos se quedaron allí hablando.

Fuera del aula 2 persona sonreían y chocan las manos en señal de triunfo.

-NARUTO-

El rubio tirado en su cama, con aura depresiva, había intentado con varias chicas pero todas le respondían lo mismo "eres lindo pero demasiado infantil" recordaba la tonta excusa de todas esas toc, oye el golpe de la puerta de su habitación

-cielo, Sakura está aquí, ¿la hago pasar?. Pregunto Kushina del otro lado de la puerta.

ma -si por favor dile que Venga.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos la peli rosa entro sin tocar la puerta a la habitación, en sus manos llevaba 2 botellas de cerveza y en la otra papas fritas. Le extendió una botella a su amigo y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

-y qué diablos pasa contigo que andas como muerto que camina. Le fue directa.

Después del que el rubio le contara el porqué, ella solo pudo formular una pregunta.

-Sasuke ya tendrá pareja para el baile, matare a cualquiera de esas zorras. Dijo con fuego en sus ojos, gesto que solo logro enfurecer a Naruto que se levanto de la cama.

-claro como Sasuke es perfecto, si hubiera sido él quien las invito todas abrían aceptado, incluso tú te estoy contando mis problemas y tu solo puedes pensar en con quien esta Sasuke, ya sé que no soy tan wuaa como él, pero como mi amiga creí que por lo menos me escucharías o podrías darme un consejo. Grito furioso, asustando bastante a Sakura.

-bueno, perdón tienes razón me fui del tema, pero no te enojes, si quieres puedo ir contigo. Trato de reparar su erros, cosa que hizo que el enfureciera mas.

- no, no quiero tu lastima, sabes que mejor vete Sakura. Decía mientras tomaba su bolsa y la semi-empujaba hasta la puerta. – y para tu información Sasuke no tiene la verga de oro, yo lo sé se la eh visto. le grito lo ultimo a todo pulmón y cerrando la puerta en su cara, ella simplemente bajo por las escaleras y se disculpas con los padres de su amigo por los gritos, para luego marcharse.

Mientras tanto Naruto lo contaba lo ocurrido a Sasuke por celular, el cual lo había llamado porque según el pelinegro " sentía que necesitaba descargarse con alguien".

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja increíbles que le dijeras eso. Le hubieras dicho también que ella nunca la vera y ahí si se moría, jajajajaajaj.

-no seas así teme, que ahora me siento culpable.

-no tienes porque eso le pasa por no pensar con la cabeza y prestarte atención, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver su rostro.

-qué clase de amigo eres tu que te burlas así de ella.

-del de la clase arta de acoso, por cierto ¿aun no subió Kushina a regañarte?

-no ella. Se vio interrumpido por la puerta que se abrio de golpe dejando ver la temible figura de su madre del otro lado. –saaaaasssuuukeeeee, ella e-esta a-quiiiiiiiiii. Decía con miedo.

-uuuuuuuuuuuuu, tranquilo dobe te juro que ire a visitarte al hospital o a llevarte flores a tu tumba jajajajajaja.

Y colgó la llamada justo cuando oyó un "kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" de su amigo, pobre de él.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohayo, esto es todo por hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado. tengo que confesar que me cae medio mal Sakura con su obsecion mal sana por Sasuke, pero es lo único malo que le va a pasar en la historia "por ahora muajajajaja". aclaro que me gusta mucho Tayuya. no que sea mala pero si ella. por eso va a estar incluida junto con otras que no son protagonistas principales, ya que ahí mucho shinobi y poco kunoichi.

comentarios:

**naiu**: hola jajaja, Ino es artante pero no tonta, ahí que estar loca para desafiar a Temari ella de mas miedo jajaja, yo soy morocha y también estoy encantada por Shika. gracias por comentar!

**karliss: **hola, creo que el NejiTen era medio obvio, acá muestran unas mas, pero para saber el resto vas a tener que seguir leyendo "risa malebola). gracias por comentar.

**Blacklady Hyuuga:** hola, y viste que en todo grupo de amiga esta la desvergonzada detallista jajajaja, lo peor es que si shika corre peligro (peo todavía no). tene paciencia con lo de Hinata. gracias por comentar!

** : **hola, me alegra que te guste. gracias por comentar!

**mirimih**: hola, vas tener que esperar para saber. gracias por comentar!

Nos leemos, besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-titulo del capitulo-

-dialogo.

"pensamientos"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación de otro:

-CAMBIO DE LUGAR O PERSONAJE.

0000000000000000000000000

-Viernes de arriesgados-

La ultima oportunidad para invitar a alguien, la semana próxima todo sería demasiado caótico como para conseguir una cita.

-CHOJI-

La tenía vista, era lo más apetitoso que había visto, se acerco y lo tomo entre sus manos como si fuera agua en el desierto.

-ohh, mierda esas eran las ultimas. Esas palabras lo habías sacado de su ensueño, se giro a ver de quien provenían y quedo pasmado, ella era hermosa, alta de largo cabello negro, con expresión frustrada, espera esa cara era por ¿las papas fritas?

-disculpa reniegas por esto. Pregunto mientras movía el paquete frente a ellas casi hipnotizando-la.

-oe entrega las papas y no te golpearemos gordito. Dijo una voz detrás de él, que hizo que el Akimichi se enfureciera.

-YO NO SOY GORDITO, SOY DE HUESOS GRANDESSSSS. Grito a todo pulmón para darle un terrible golpe en la cara a quien había osado llamarlo así.

-p-perdón Choji, no sabíamos que eras tú, no volverá a pasar. Decía otro atemorizado reconociéndolo como unos de los jugadores del equipo de básquet, pero a otro de sus compañeros no pareció importarle.

-no me interesa quien seas, solo dame las malditas papas gor… fue interrumpido con un fuerte golpe en su boca.

-acaso eres sordo idiota, no has oído que es de huesos grandes. Decía una atemorizarte ,mujer mientras se tronaba las dedos para volver a golpearlo si así falta. Aunque no lo hizo ya que los muchachos se fueron corriendo después de eso.

Pero aun **así** Choji quedo felizmente sorprendido por la forma en que esa bella mujer lo había defendido. Ellas volteo a verlo y le regalo una sonrisa.

-buena derecha Choji. Dijo mientras le estiraba la mano devolviéndole las papas.- aquí tienes. Se las devolvió dispuesta a marcharse luego.

-te puedo compartir si gustas…

-Kin , me llamo Kin y si me encantaría. Contesto ella poniéndose a su lado.

-gracias por defenderme Kin. Dijo sonrojado el joven mientras abría la bolsa y le ofrecía.

-fue un placer. Contesto tomando una papa y comiéndola como si fuera la gloria, para empezar a caminar juntos y a conversar animosamente.

Desde lejos una persona presenciaba todo de manera sorprendida, "vaya que eso no me lo esperaba", pero aun así sonrió feliz por lo ocurrido.

-KANKURO-

El sí que definitivamente las había invitados a casi todas, pero al igual que a su rubio amigo le habían dicho que no, cuando oyó unas voces habiéndole ganado la curiosidad se acerco, con cuidado y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, la tenia acorralada.

-vamos preciosa, ven conmigo al dichoso baile y te prometo que la pasaras bien, es mas podrías pasarla bien ahora. Decía un tipo cualquiera cerca del oído de ella mientras con su mano izquierda tocaba uno de los senos de la pelirroja.

-te dije que te alejes infeliz. Contesto ella empujando con fuerza y corrio, al dar la vuelta se topo con el pecho de alguien, al levantar la vista y reconocer a Kakuro lo sujeto tan fuerte como pudo.

-aquí estas perra, ven conmigo ahora. Decía el muchachos apuntándola, mientras Kankuro tomaba Karin, la alejaba de su pecho y la ponía detrás de él quedando hacía como escudo.- no te metas marionetista, esa perra es mía.

-ella, es una persona no una cosa para tener dueño, si no quieres problemas de verdad te largas de aquí YA!.

El joven se marcho no sin antes advertirle a Karin.

-tu perra ya te encontrare sola.

-no vuelvas a tocarla porque te matare maldito. dijo un amenazante Kankuro.

Cuando el abusivo se había marchado ya volteo a ver a la prima de su amigo, su rostro se suavizo y su mirada se enterneció cuando la vio llorar abrasada a su misma. La tomo del mentón la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-tranquila, no pasa nada, hablaremos con los muchachos y te cuidaremos entre todos, pero por favor no llores. Ella se lanzo para abrasar a su protector rodeando su cuellos con las manos y susurro un gracias que hizo que el castaño sonriera y le correspondiera el abrazo.

-SHINO-

-wuaaa, vas a necesitar una tierra específica para ese tipo de insecto. Decía una voz conocida detrás de él.

-si por eso los traje aquí, para que me digas cual mezcla necesito para ellos. Contesto Shino volteándose y mirándole a los ojos (a través de sus lentes claro)

- ja, ven la preparare para ti. Le dijo mientras entraba en el vivero y empezaba a hacer las mezclas.

Luego de un cómodo silencio, el tomo la palabra.

-Kurotsuchi, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?. Ella volteo a verlo sorprendida. "de acuerdo en mi cabeza sonaba mejor, diablos lo arruine todo" pensaba un afligido Shino.

-ya era hora que me invitaras, comencé a creer que debía hacerlo yo. Remato ella con una inmensa sonrisa, "que hermosa eres, espera"

-eso fue un sí. Dijo mas para sí mismo, pero ella logro oírlo y volvió a sonreír, se acerco y apenas unió sus labios en un dulce y tímido beso.

-espero que eso resuelva tu duda. Dijo volteándose para retomar su anterior actividad, mientras en adorador de insectos no se creí lo que acababa de ocurrir y ponía su mente en orden, ella se burlo de su lentitud, dijo que si a su invitación y luego lo beso, sonrió esa chica era perfecta para él.

-NARUTO-

Iba buscando a su amiga por todos lados, hasta que vio una cabeza rosa a lejos y se acerco corriendo.

-sakuraaa. Ella volteo al oír si nombre y miro sorprendida al dueño de esa voz. –quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche, estaba de mal humor me la agarre contigo, perdón , perdón, perdón. Decía el mientras su amiga lo observaba.

-te perdonare con una condición. El la miro expectante.-que vayas conmigo al baile. Concluyo ella feliz, él la miro con asombro y sonrió sabiendo que ella no lo hacía de lastima sino por amistad.

-claro que si dattebayo. Respondió el alegre y abrasándola.

-ah y por cierto, no hacía falta que me dijeras que la verga de Sasuke no era de oro o que trataras de darme envidia diciéndome que tu ya la viste. Rompió el abrazo y lo miro seria, para luego comenzar a reír ambos a carcajadas. Ellos eran buenos amigos después de todo ¿solo amigos?.

-Lee-

Estaba descargando adrenalina en pista de carreras, cansado de pensar como conseguir una cita, estiro sus músculos, se puso en su lugar y …

-espérame Lee no empieces sin miiiii. El grito de su compañera de carrera lo detuvo.

-apúrate Karui, perderé mi llama de la juventud esperándote, lenta. Se burlo el de corte de taza de su amiga.

-cierra el pico chibi Gai-sensei. remado con el engaño.

-déjenla sola a la señorita: me entrena Killer bee-sama: uiui

-oye cuidadito con mi sensei, cejotas.

-como me llamaste ojos de gato.

-hagamos una apuesta, cejotas.

-de acuerdo si yo gano, cosa que pasara, vendrás conmigo al baile. Dijo el antes de darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

-echo. Le contesto poniéndose en su lugar.- en sus marcas listos yaaaaaa.

Y ambos comenzaron a correr como si el mismo Madara los persiguiera.

Después de 50 metros. La ganadora saltaba probando el sabor de la gloria, mientras el perdedor se lamentaba, no por perder la carrera sino por perder la última esperanza de ir acompañado al baile.

-y dime a que te sabe el segundo lugar ja. Se burlo.

- ¿y qué es lo que debo hacer?. Ella lo miro como no entendiendo la pregunta.- la apuesta, ¿lo olvidaste?.

-ah eso, emmm no se que podría ser. Pensaba, mientras Lee se imaginaba las peores torturas.- lo tengo, como pago por la apuesta tu tendrás que venir conmigo al baile. Finalizo para ofrecerle la mano y regalarle una sonrisa que el devolvió gustoso.

Ahora no solo tenía pareja para el baile sino que ella era de verdad muy hermosa.

-SHIKAMARU-

Iba caminando a la salida junto con su mejor amigo que le contaba lo ocurrido con Kin.

-vaya, había oído que ella era una chica muy problemática, pero veo que era sola una parte de la verdad.

-Nara Shikamaru, detente ahí. grito Kakashi-sensei quien se acercaba a ellos junto a Asuma-sensei y Kurenia-sensei.

-sucede algo sensei. Dijo preocupado Choji. Los sensei se miraron y luego miraron a Shikamaru, Kakashi tomo la palabra.

-Shikamaru, eres el mejor estudiante del instituto y un excelente jugador, por lo que como tus sensei queremos hablar contigo sobre tu conducta indecorosa. El nombrado abrió grandes los ojos.

-lo siento pero no entiendo de la que habla, podría ser mas especifico por favor.

-no puedes andar tirándote a la joven Sabaku No por todo el instituto. Concluyo Asuma-sensei mirando a los costados asegurándose no haber sido oído por los demás. El Nara sudo frió como podría ser que los hayan descubierto si eran muy cuidadosos.

-pero cuando, donde , en el patio, contra las reja, el roble, atrás de la gradas, en los baños, en las duchas, en la piscina, en el aula de biología, informática, música, en el anfiteatro, cocina, enfermería, el cuarto del conserje, el aula de reuniones del consejo estudiantil, el estacionamiento. se quedo callado al notar la cara de estupefacción de las 4 personas que lo rodeaban.

-vaya, nosotros solo veníamos a advertirte por que los vimos volver juntos de la parte alejada del patio. Comento un sorprendido Kakashi

-contra las rejas. Murmuro involuntariamente el Nara.

-creo que esta conversación tomo un rumbo diferente al original, wuaaa haber estado en casi toda la escuela y no ser pillados nunca, son verdaderos genios. Asuma celebraba la asaña de su protegido, hasta que sintió la mirada autoritaria de Kurenai.

-dejemos esto aquí, esta advertido joven Nara. Finalizo la conversación Kurenai para luego marcharse de ahí arrastrando a sus compañeros.

Choji volteo a ver a su mejor amigo con cara de asombro.

-¿Qué?, no me mires así, Temari es insaciable y le gusta probar cosas nuevas. Se defendió el chico de la coleta.

-vaya, menos mal que no separamos del resto, de haber estado aquí Kankuro o Gaara ya estarías muerto. Y así el Nara volvió a sudar frio.

-no menciones nada de lo que oíste aquí, por lo que más quiera Choji. De este obtuvo solo una carcajada como respuesta.

-CON LAS PROFESORES-

Caminaban en silencio, hasta que Kakashi cayo en cuenta de que…

-tienen más sexo que todo el cuerpo de profesorado juntos.

-no creo haber tirado ni una sola vez en el instituto al que fui. Contestaba dolido Asuma.

-aun recuerdo la sensación de adrenalina al tirar en el instituto. Comento Kurenai para terminar de asesinar moralmente a sus amigos.

000000000000000000000

Ohayo, espero que les haya gustado este cap. yo se que las parejas de Shino y Kurotsuchi es media rara, pero no quedan mal juntos, igual que Kankuro y Karin, aunque admito que Lee y Karui si es rara jajaja.

cometarios:

**Karliss:** hola, el SaIno era inevitable, y todos aman a Hinata! jajaja, gracias por comentar!

**michelita**: hola, vas a tener que esperar para saber, gracias por comentara!

**Blacklady Hyuuga: **hola, Sai gano justamente por eso por ingenuo y bobo a Ino le gusto eso de el. alguien tenia que decirle algo a Sakura y ¿quien mejor que su mejor amigo?, para ser honesta me diverti mucho escribiendo esa parte jajaja. ummm sasuhina? .gracias por cometar!

**invitados:** hola y muchas gracias por cometar, ojala lo sigan! gracias por comentar!

**sunny237:** hola, me alegra que te guste, vas a tener que seguir leyendo para saber jaja. gracas por comentar!

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, me pone muy feliz que les guste mi trabajo! nos leemos besitos!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-titulo del capitulo-

-dialogo

"pensamiento"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación de otro:

-CAMBIO DE LUGAR O PERSONAJES-

0000000000000000000000000000000

-día de compras-

-CHICAS-

Era sábado por la mañana y todas ellas estaban reunidas en un bar, desayunando juntas, listas para salir a comprar lo necesario para el día del baile, se había acordado no decirse entre ellas quienes serian sus parejas para que todo fuera sorpresa.

Luego de terminar el desayuno se recorrieron varias tiendas de vestidos, en las que obviamente solo quedaban los peores modelos, hasta que una de ellas vio a otra amiga y se le acerco.

-ohayo, Tayuya.

-ohayo, Hinata, no me digas andas buscando un puto vestido para la fiesta.

-es tan obvio. Ambas rieron.

-¿con quién andas?. Interrogo la pelirroja.

-CON Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Kurotsuchi guerra y, y ¿sólo?

-Con Kin y Karin.

-que te parece se nos unen y vemos que onda los vestidos todas juntas.

-emmmm. Volteo y les hizo una seña a sus amigas.- claro no le veo problema.

Y así el grupo de por si grande aumento, todas iban y venían, se probaron más de 20 vestidos cada una, pero ninguna parecía satisfecha con lo que veía en el espejo.

Hasta que a lo lejos Tayuya vio un vestido simplemente perfecto para ella y se dirigió embobada hasta la tienda, ganándose la curiosidad de sus amigas.

-si le a gustado a Tayuya, debe de ser una obra de arte. Menciono Kin.

-yo no entiendo con hicieron para convencerla de que vaya a la fiesta, ¿acaso tiene pareja?. Indago Ino.

-no, no tiene, pero fue merito de los muchachos, Kimimaru se la paso molestándola hasta que acepto. Dijo Karin.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la tienda y si Tayuya no se había equivocado, los vestidos eran simplemente espectaculares.

-pueden mirar, preguntar y probarse lo que deseen sin vergüenza mis ángeles. Decía la única mujer dentro de la tienda, al parecer la dueña de ella.

Así se dividieron para cubrir más terreno y poder ver toda la ropa del lugar.

-mira Tenten, esto es perfecto para usted.

-ohhh por dios, este es perfecto.

- ¿a quién le gusta la gama de los rojos?

- Un mi, Haber ...

-me llevo este ,no me hace falta ver otros, este es perfecto.

-¿tendrá este modelo en otros colores?

-¿este corte te parece bien para mi cuerpo?

- tiene una fabulosa caída.

-creo que estoy enamorada.

-¿no tendrá uno como este pero más corto?

-m-me gusta este.

Todas voltearon a ver la elección de su amiga.

-es increíble, le causaras una hemorragia nasal a todos los hombres.

-n-no estoy s-segura.

- no jodas mujer ,con ese cuerpo y de la manera que te queda, señora ella se lo llevara. Todas afirmaron felices de ver tan bella a su amiga.

Al rato salieron de la tienda con sus vestidos, ahora solo faltaban los zapatos por lo que todavía tenía el resto del día de compras. Pero a ninguna parecía importarle.

-CHICOS-

Habían decidido no decir quiénes eran sus parejas para así ahorrarse las explicaciones (mas por Shikamaru que por el resto)y posibles burlas, así que ahí estaban reunidos en la casa de Naruto para almorzar y después salir a comprar los trajes para la fiesta.

-¿les gusto la comida?, ¿quieren más?. Pregunta la señora Uzumaki

-ummm delicioso como siempre ma Kushina, el tuyo es el mejor ramen del mundo. La felicita su casi hijo Sasuke.

-si el ramen de nuestra segunda mamá es el mejor. Vitoreaba Choji seguido por todos sus amigas.

-claro ahora MI mamá, es la madre del pueblo. Decía entre gracioso y molesto Naruto.

-bueno que les parece si vamos yendo, ya no deben de haber trajes como la gente. Intervino el Hyuga antes de que se desatara la tercera guerra mundial, sola que de comida.

Así todos agradecieron las atenciones y se marcharon al centro comercial (después de levantar los platos, lavarlos, secarlos y guardarlos, si tenían razón Kushina era toda una segunda madre).

De pronto algunos celulares comenzaron a sonar.

-¿a ustedes también les están avisando los colores del vestido?. Interrogo Sasuke , todos asintieron, menos Neji, Gaara y Kiba quienes no tenían pareja. Los demás se sintieron mal por ellos.

-tranquilos seguro que consiguen una esta semana. Los alentaba Shikamaru.

-así es confíen es su llama de la juventud.

Así llegaron a la primera tienda, entraron, buscaron una corbata/pañuelo/camisa del color que las chicas les habían dicho, buscaron un traje que les gustara, se lo midieron, les quedo bien, lo pagaron y se largaron.

Fueron a comprar los zapatos, entraron a la primer tienda que vieron, buscaron unos que combinaran con el traje, se los probaron, les quedaron bien, los pagaron y se largaron.

Tenían todo listo, ¿Qué harían ahora?

-vayamos a mi casa a jugar con la play. dijo Shikamaru. A todos les encanto la idea por lo que fueron a un mercado y compraron todo tipo de snack y varias cervezas y se dirigieron la residencia Nara.

-NEJI-

Volvía a casa después de pasar la tarde entera jugando, comiendo y bebiendo con sus amigos. "Menos mal que Shikaku se ofreció a llevarnos a todos por que así no podría conducir" pensaba mientras caminaba por la sala dirigiéndose a su habitación. Pero al pasar por la habitación de su prima se detuvo al oír reír, no era frecuente por lo que quiso saber el por qué. Golpeo la puerta.

-Hinata puedo entrar. La nombrada se sorprendió pero le dio permiso con un movimiento de cabeza, el entro y se sentó en la cama.

Ella lo miro de manera picara y cerró la puerta dejando ver colgado en ella el vestido que iba a usar.

-wuaaa Hinata es bellísimo. Decía Neji desde la cama.- me preocupa con quien iras, si el intentara hacerte algo, lo que sea tú me dices y lo matamos. Le dijo parándose y poniéndose frente a ella.

-tranquilo Neji, estoy segura que no hará nada indebido, como también estoy segura que has bebido de mas. Rió al ver como su primo asentía "es mi oportunidad".- sabes fuimos con todas las chicas y Tenten se compro un hermoso vestido que la hace parecer cauda del cielo, pero como no tiene con quien ir no sabemos si podrá usarlo. Volteo para encontrárselo tenso "solo un poco más".- me contó que Hidan del último año la había invitado, pero estamos seguras de que intentara algo malo con ellas.

-permiso tengo que irme. Dijo el Hyuga para abandonar la habitación y salir literalmente corriendo a la casa de Tenten "ups creo que me pase, pero bueno una mentirilla piadosa no va a matar a nadie".

Neji corría por la calle, agradeciendo que su amiga viviera cerca.

-CASA DE TENTEN-

toc, toc. oyó que golpeaban la puerta

-quién es?

-Neji.

- ¿Neji, que haces aquí?. Preguntaba mientras abría la puerta, para encontrarse con el Hyuga sudado y agitado, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta. – pasa, te traeré un vaso de jugo.

Ella volvió de la cocina, le dio el vaso y se quedo parada mirándolo de frente, el bebió todo el liquido de una, lo dejo sobre la mesa y la miro "es ahora o nunca"

-Tenten, tú no puedes ir al baile con Hidan, ya sabes que él es un tipo muy raro, que tal te intentara hacerte algo, además el no tiene por qué verte con ese vestido tan hermoso que te compraste, porque yo quiero que vengas conmigo al baile, porque me gustas y golpeare a cualquier otro con el que vayas. Se quedo parado esperando una respuesta.

-gracias por lo del hermoso vestido que ni siquiera has visto, no sé de donde sacaste que tenia pareja ni mucho menos porque dices que iré con Hidan.

El quedo completamente en blanco, como era posible que no le contestara a su petición, aunque tal vez esa no fue la mejor forma de decírselo… espera espera espera.

-Hinata, ella me dijo que tu… . Las palabras se fueron silenciando en sus labios "ella me mintió, maldita tramposa"

-Neji, me encantaría ir contigo al baile, pero con una condición. Lo miro de manera picara.

-cu-cual es?. Pregunto con algo más que duda, con miedo.

-quédate a dormir. El abrió grandes los ojos, ellas se le acerco.- no te haré nada malo NE-JI HYU-GA. Y sin tener respuesta lo arrastro a su dormitorio.

"esta noche pierdes Hyuga, no te salva ni Hashirama Senju" pensó ella mientras lo empujaba a la cama para luego sentarse arriba.

"me parece que esto terminara, m-ma-mal", lo ultimo antes de dejarse llevar "gracias por la mentira Hinata".

0000000000000000000000000000

Ohayo, acá les dejo el cap. bueno como ya les había dicho las mujeres toman el poder.

cometarios:

**michelita: **hola, ellos son muy pasionales jajajaja, espero que esta cap te guste. gracias por comentar!

**Blacklady Hyuuga: **hola,me alegra que te hayas divertido leyendo, las pistas las pistas jajajaja. gracias por comentar!

**hinadeitachi:** hola y bienvenida, me alegra que te guste. gracias por leer y comentar!

bueno es todo por hoy, muchas a gracias por leer y comentar me alegra que les guste mi trabajo!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama yo solo los uso por diversión.

-titulo del capitulo-

-dialogo.

"pensamiento"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje"

:imitación:

-CAMBIO DE LUGAR O PERSONAJE-

00000000000000000000000000000000

-darse por vencido-

Iban caminando a la escuela, oyen en completo silencio la experiencia vivida por el oji perla (por que los hombres también cuentan de lo que hicieron , eso no es cosa solo de mujeres).

-wuaaaa, quien lo hubiera imaginado, tan tranquilita que se la ve. Decía Naruto sorprendido.

-vaya que tiene llama de juventud. Remataba Lee

Hasta que Lee paró en seco provocando la misma reacción en cadena.

-por qué diablos te paras cejotas. Grito Sasuke, que solo recibió de respuesta una señal hacia delante.

Se acercaron a la multitud y lo vieron.

-con un demonio. Hablo Gaara.

-ese el tipo que estaba manoseando a tu prima. Decía Kankuro mientras codeaba a Naruto

-esa maldito bastardo no volverá a pasarse con una mujer es su vida. Escuchaban entre los murmullos.

-jajajajajaja, es una genialidad, segura que fue obra de ella.

-que mierda paso aquí, ohh por dios quien podría hacer algo así. Fingía total sorpresa Tayuya.

-nadie sabe nada, nadie vio nada, ni oyó nada, es un completo misterio. Respondía detrás de ella Orochimaru-sensei.-bueno todos lo vieron?, listo a clases, se acabo el show y si alguien no lo vio encargues en de divulgarlo. Decía casi con un tono de gracia. Para luego dirigir su mirada a su protegida asentir con la cabeza y sonreírse, ella solo hizo un gesto de descuido y se retiro de allí junto con el resto.

El joven acosador estaba atado al mástil de la bandera que se encontraba en la puerta del instituto completamente desnudo, con varios golpe por su cuerpo, con la cara pintada como una mujer y un cartel que cubría sus partes nobles con la frase : no te metas con las mujeres:

Todos los del instituto sabían quien había sido la autora de ello. Porque a pesar de ser considera la reina de los matones, ella era justa y defensora de los desvalidos, especialmente si se metían con mujeres o sus amigos. Aunque ese escrache estaba dentro de los mas inocentes que había echo, era claro que tenía su firma.

Los profesores hicieron la vista gorda ante el problema, excusándose en que segura fue un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas y que nunca sabrían quien o quienes habrían sido los autores. Por otro lado Orochimaru-sensei se encontraba en los baños hablando con su protegida.

-eso fue genial, para ser sincero pensé que harías algo mucho peor.

-tenía pensado hacer algo mil veces peor, pero si lo hubiera hecho no podría haberlo exhibido así, es mas no podría volver a sentarse por un tiempo jajajajaja.

-jajajajaja ¿estás segura que nadie te vio?, los profesores no dijimos nada a pesar de saber que fuiste tú, espero que no haya pruebas en tu contra.

-tranquilo, actué sola y sin testigos, me encargue de todo, además ese puto enfermos no abrirá la boca o se la llenare de mierda. Contesta ella segura de lo perfecto de su plan.

.ok, ahora a clases jovencita.

-KIBA-

Estaban sentados esperando al profesor de música, el llego acompañado del terremoto pelirroja, ella paso por entre los bancos con aires de reina intocable, en su camino choco los puños con algunos muchachos, que tenía entendido eran sus amigos, ella tomo asiento en su lugar de siempre, ultimo banco de su fila. Al lado de Kiba.

La clase comenzó normal. Kiba sintió el vibrar de su celular.

-oye perro tienes las composiciones que te preste ayer. Tayuya.

-si aquí las tengo .le contesto y le paso la hoja.

-gracias, emmm podría hacerte una pregunta?

-ahora que mierda quieres perro?

-porque le hiciste eso al idiota ese?

-de que mierda hablas?

-de golpearlo y atarlo al mástil desnudo, erf.

- no sé de que hablas, yo no hice nada y si alguien lo dijo está equivocado.

-nadie me dijo nada, yo te vi. Al leer eso, comenzó a sentirse agitada y golpeo a Kiba en la cabeza.

-disculpe Orochimaru-sensei, el joven Inuzuka se siente mareado, lo voy a llevar a la enfermería. Dijo mientras se levanto del banco y literalmente arrastraba a Kiba hasta la salida. Y así a rastras lo llevo hasta la enfermería, donde lo tiro al piso, cerró la puerta y volteo a verlo, con la cara más atemorizante y el aura mas asesino que Kiba presencio en su vida.

-óyeme bien perro de mierda por qué no lo volveré a repetir, tu no viste, no oíste, no presenciaste , NO NADA,esta claro Inuzuka?. Le decía ella agachándose hasta quedar a su altura en el suelo, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo puso frente a frente.- o te juro que eso se allí afuera será una caricia de madre amorosa al lado de lo que yo haré contigo. para terminar por soltarlo solo que fue mas rápido y lo tomo de la muñeca llevándola junta a el al suelo, la miro fijo "vaya que es muy hermosa la mal hablada esta".

-de todos modos no iba a decir nada, solo quería saber el porqué. Dijo él en su defensa, apretándola mas a su cuerpo. Ella viendo que no tenia salida y que en realidad lo deseaba lo beso, con furia.

-wuaaa, ya veo, fue porque en el fondo eres BU-E-NA. Remarco el luego de cortar el beso, para mira como en ella la cara se la transformaba de una relajada a una con odio, volvió a besarla y bajo sus manos desde su cintura hasta su trasero para apretarlo con fuerza, cosa que arranco un gemido de ella y se dejaron llevar por la furia y el deseo.

-al parecer aquí tiran todos menos los profesores. –dijo un sorprendido Kakashi a un mas sorprendido Asuma, presenciando la escena sexual de Kiba y Tayuya, los jóvenes se separaron y acomodaron las ropas, acto seguido la pelirroja huyo de ahí muerta de vergüenza.

-podrían haber tocado la puerta. Les recriminaba un molesto y a media terminar Kiba.

-encima no recriminas. No puedes estar tirando en la enfermería Inuzuka. Le gritaba un furioso Asuma.

-No te enojaste tanto cuando Shikamaru nos contó que se recorrió la escuela. Le recrimino Kakashi. Mientras Kiba se escurría entre ellos para ir con urgencia al baño.

-GAARA-

Faltaba poco para llegar a su casa, oír a su hermana y a Matsuri hablar sobre la fiesta solo le hacía recordar que el no tenia con quien ir al dicho baile.

-ok te vienes luego para ver bien las combinaciones del peinado con el vestido.

-claro, después de la cena estaré aquí.

Y por fin ellas dejaban de parlotear.

El se encontraba tirada en el sillón jugando con el mapache que tenían de mascota, mientras Kankuro cocinaba, cosa que agradecía ya que Temari lo hacía horrible.

-a cenar!. Grito su hermano desde la cocina

Milanesas a caballo por muchas papas fritas, umm eso era la gloria. Comían mientras hablaban cosas sobre el colegio.

-y a todo esto Temari, ¿con quién iras al baile?. Pregunto Gaara, haciendo que la interrogada se atragantara.

Toc, toc, toc . "me salvo la puerta". La rubia casi salió corriendo a abrir.

-gracias a dios, Matsuri has llegado en el momento justo. Le susurraba la mayor de los hermanos a su salvación castaña. – estaremos en mi cuarto. Grito para salir corriendo y arrastrando a su amiga con ella.

-no podrá huir del tema toda la semana, tranquilo. Le informaba el hermano del medio al menor.- lava los platos y dale de comer a Shukaku.

Pasada la medianoche…

Se encaminaba al baño, medio adormilado cuando se topo con la menuda figura de su vecina en pleno pasillo, vestida solo con una larga remera media trasparente que dejaba ver sus pechos libre sin el sostén.

-sabes no deberías de mirar los pechos de alguien tan descaradamente. Rompió el silencio de la manera más descarada que podría hacerlo.

-p-perdón, no quería incomodarte. Contesto el bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose. "será que de verdad tendré que hacerlo todo yo?", pensó la castaña.

-no hay problema, pero ya que te eh pillado mirándome así, por los menos dime que te perecen. Le remato ella poniendo una mano a cada lado de sus pechos. - te estoy pidiendo que mires Gaara. El nombrado levanto la vista y las miro como si las analizara.

-son lindas, están paraditas y redonditas, parecen suavecitas. Dijo sonrojado a más no poder.

-si te parecen suavecitas, puedes tocar para despejar dudas. Ella nunca había sido tan atrevida "creo que juntarme con Temari está teniendo sus frutos"

El levanto su mano derecha y la puso casi temblando sobre el pecho derecho de su amiga. Apretó con suavidad "si es suavecito"

Ella sentía el tacto en sobre su ropa y quiso sentir mas mucho mas.

-si quieres tocar más y mejor, deberíamos ir a tu habitación. Dijo ella compitiendo con el color de cabello del chico. Gaara por su parte la miro expectante bajo su mano hasta toparse con la de ella y la tironeo hasta su habitación "espero que no se arrepienta luego", se dijo así mismo cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-yo sabía que invitarla a que se quedarse en tu casa seria de ayuda, pero nunca me imagine que de tanta. Decía lo voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-, aja, aja, le di todos los consejos posibles, solo espero que sea tierno con ella y que no griten jajajaja. Hablaban 2 personas por celular.

0000000000000

Ohayo, que misterio quienes son los celestinos en todo esto? jajaja. bueno eso es todo por hoy. espero que les guste.

comentarios:

**michelita:** hola, si Tenten se canso de esparar a que Neji actue jajaja. gracias por cometar!.

ok, nos leemos besitos!


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-titulo del capitulo-

-dialogo.

"pensamiento"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación de otro:

-CAMBIO DE LUGAR O PERSONAJE-

00000000000000000

- preparativos y comienzo -

Viernes 6 de la tarde, faltan 3 horas.

-CHICOS-

"Los shinobis" Grupo de whatssap

-que les parece si nos juntamos todos en una misma casa para arreglarnos?. Naruto.

-No Ès mala idea.Kiba

-están locos oh que les pasa?. Neji

-que somos mujeres? Para vestirnos todos juntos? Sasuke

-veámonos directamente en el baile. Gaara

-a me parece buena idea, secundo la moción de Naruto. Choji

-que problemático. Shikamaru

-a ti te conviene. Kiba

-Ok, yo también me apunto.Shikamaru..

-Ehh Porque conviene que todos se junten eh?. Kankuro

-yo me apunto. Lee

-si no queda de otra, yo igual. Shino

- Eh respondedor Shikamaru .Kankuro

-ok, quedamos así entonces, la cosa es en que casa?. Sai

-en la mía no ahí ningún problema, además queda más en el centro, así que es más fácil ir a buscar a las chicas. Shikamaru.

-genial, nos vestiremos en el salón. Lee

-nada de exhibicionismo en mi casa. Shikamaru

-puedes dejar de huir de mi pregunta Nara!.Kankuro

-entonces teme, Gaara y Neji. Que harán ustedes?. Naruto

-oi, de acuerdo. Sasuke

-está bien. Neji

-ok,allí estaremos. Gaara.

-no se olviden de nada eh! Y vayan bañados puñados de sucios. Sai

-por supuesto!, ok los espero 19:30, sean puntuales. Shikamaru

-maldito Nara, ya verás cuando vaya a tu casa .Kankuro

-CHICAS-

"Kunoichis" Grupo de whatssap

-estoy muy nerviosa. Sakura

-Todas estamos igual frentesota. Ino

-como me llamaste Ino puerca. Sakura

-PODRÍAN DEJAR DE JODER. Tayuya

-ei si tiene razón, dejen de molestar que me desconcentran, tengo que pintarme bien las uñas. Temari

-a qué hora las pasan a buscar? Karin

-8:30HS, creen que las uñas quedaran bien de blanco? Kin

-8:30HS. yo solo me puse brillos en las uñas, para no estar tan cargada. kurotsuchi

-8:30hs. yo las pinte del mismo color de mi ropa. Tenten.

-creo que a todas nos pasan a buscar casi a la misma hora yo le puse brillos, estoy viendo que sombra va mejor. Matsuri

-espero que sean puntuales, tengo problemas para decirme con el peinado .Karui

-oigan chicas no estoy segura de esta vestido. Hinata

-NO EMPIECES A JODER CON EL TEMA DEL VESTIDITO MALDITA QUE TE QUEDA DE PUTA MADRE, Y AL RESTO GRUPO DE INSOPORTABLES, SI ME PONGO A LEER TODA ESTA MIERDA ME DESCONCENTRO Y NO ME PUEDO ARREGLAR BIEN, ASÍ QUE PAREN DE UNA PUTA VEZ. Tayuya

-CASA DE SHIKAMARU-

19:33. Sala principal de la casa.

-vaya que se tomaron enserio la de la puntualidad. Decía muy sorprendido en dueño de casa.- mi mamá, hizo unos bocadillos para que vayamos picando y también ahí jugo, está prohibido tomar alcohol si tenemos que manejar. Agrego parado frente a sus 10 amigos.-ah y también traje el espejo de mi habitación, tendremos que cambiarnos aquí por que todos no entramos.

-pero si hemos estado todos juntos en tu habitación un montón de veces?. Pregunto Kiba

-sí pero las veces que estuvimos la mitad estaba tira en la cama y el resto en el piso, no todos vistiéndonos para una noche importante. Le contesto Shino.

-¿Por qué no me respondiste Shikamaru?. preguntó un Kankuro furioso

-mi madre no vendrá hasta que le avise, por lo que pueden andar en calzoncillos por la casa.

-genial, dattebayo.

-porque estoy siendo ignorado?.

-muchachos tengo algo que contarles, pero creo que eso rompería el misterio de con quién voy al baile. Menciono un apenado Gaara. Todos giraron a verlo, esta sonrojado?

- a quien le interesa eso, Neji nos contó lo de Tenten, no creo que sea peor. Hablo Sasuke sin darle real importancia, pero al ver la cara de su amigo noto que si era de importancia.- ¿Qué paso Gaara?.Pregunto preocupado todos los miraron esperando oír una respuesta.

-yo, emmm m-me acosté c-con… Ma-mat, matsuri. dijo casi en un susurro ahora su cara era del mismo color de su cabello, cuando levanto la vista previamente tapada con su flequillo se encontró con los rostros desencajados de sus amigos, lo observaban como si hubieran visto un ovni . – oigan tampoco les conté que tenia 2 días de vida. Se quejo.

-es casi lo mismo. Remato Neji

-wuaaaaaa, entonces era por eso que ella se quedo toda la semana a dormir en casa, vaya y yo que creía que el ruido era porque conversaba con Temari .cerro una duda Kankuro.

-encima no solo fue una vez, si no que estuvieron dándole duro toda la semana!.decía Lee.

-te felicito. Le extendió la mano Shikamaru.- Matsuri es muy bellas, además de buena y me alegro que estén en algo. Le sonrió, el pelirrojo se sintió mejor.

: Este es mi amigo Dattebayo. Caricias saludo Naruto. Ellos felicitándolo rodeaba.

-emmm chicos faltan 5 minutos para las 20:00. Les comentaba Sai, voltearon a ver el reloj aterrados.

-ok, tenemos 20 minutos para, cambiarnos, peinarnos, perfumarnos, ponernos cualquier tipo de anillos, collar o pulsera y salir a buscar a las chicas para llegar puntuales. Tomo la iniciativa el dueño de casa. – listos? Ok muévanse!. Dio la orden y todos acataron.

15 minutos después.

Los 11 jóvenes se encontraban parados rectos cual soldados frente al general, Nara Yoshino (otra de sus madres), los revisaba y corregía la vestimenta, controlaba los mechones rebeldes y se encargaba de ponerles el perfume que a cada uno le quedara mejor. Ella se acerco a la puerta de la entrada la abrió.

- Naruto. El nombrado se dirigió a ella.-toma las llaves del auto, el regalo y posa para la foto. Echo todo se marcho. Lo mismo hizo con sus otros 9 casi hijos hasta llegar al verdadero.

- te ves guapísimo cariño, mándale besos a ni nuera y procura que tus cuñados no te maten o que por lo menos los demás se interpongan.

-claro ma estaré bien. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse a buscar a su cita al igual que todos sus amigos.

Mientras las chicas cada una en su casa, esperaba el golpe de puerta que significaba que ya habían llego por ellas.

-naruto Y Sakura-

Llego a la casa de la Haruno, toco la puerta, media segundo después.

-pasa Naruto, entra, entra, Sakura ya baja,apresúrate cariño.

El rubio entro sin vergüenza y se paro en el fin de la escalera.

-apura o llegaremos tarde dattebayo.

-no hace falta que me grites. Fue la respuesta que recibió.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con la su amiga de toda la vida, con unos zapatos estiletos rosas chicle, un vestido largo hasta el suelo color negro con un tajo que comenzaba en su cadera y recorría toda su pierna derecha el vestido terminaba en la parte del pecho con un simple corte escraples, cubriendo su espalda y parte de sus brasos una chalina de seda del mismo color de su cabello el cual llevaba recojido en un rodete alto con unas mechas sueltas que cumplían la función de flequillo.

-e-estas hermosa. logro decirle el chico.

-g-gracias Naru, tu estas muy sonrojada, el solo llevaba un simple traje negro con una camisa rosa "menos mal que no fue una corbata y un pañuelo"penso ella.

-toma, espero que te guste. Y paso por su cuello una cadena con un dije con forma de flor de cerezo. Ella lo miro encantada.

-gracias , es muy hermoso. Posaron para la foto y se marcharon al baile.

-SHIKAMARU Y TEMARI-

-estoy en la puerta .Shikamaru

Espero por 5 minutos, hasta que oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero no volteo hasta que el perfume de su amada lo embriago, lentamente volteo para verla. Ella era toda una diosa de la perversión, con ese corset rojo de encaje la parte de abajo del vestido era de un rojo medio bordo, rodeado de gasa lo que hacia ver con vuelo terminaba en la mitad del muslo "endemoniada mente corto", para finalizar en unos zapatos tipo botitas acordonadas de cuero negro, era perfecta mas su rubio cabello peinado hacia atrás de manera casual para terminar en una trensa que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

-eres los mas hermosamente sádico que vi en mi vida mi princesa de los vientos. Dijo un muuuy baboso joven. Ella lo miro un simple traje negro solo que en lugar de saco llevaba un chaleco rojo y corbata a juego.

-gracias mi amor, tu estas precioso, tanto que desearía quedarme aquí. respondió olvidándose del mundo.

-eso no se puede, tengo que presumirte. Remato el mientras por su cuello pasaba una cadena que lucia como dije un abanico de plata, con 3 pequeñas perlas moradas.

-y ahora vamonos antes de que yo pierda la poca cordura que me queda.

-SHINO Y KUROTSUCHI-

Estaba muy nervioso, aunque no lo demostraba. Llevaba esperando 10 minutos.

-perdón por la demora. Grito ella mientras casi corría para llegar a él. Tenia un vestido muy sencillo del corte de una solera, ajustada en la cintura de una manera que sus pechos y sus caderas resaltaban, de color celeste que le quedaba divinamente con zapatos negros y cartera a juego, con sus negros cabellos cortos sueltos.

-te ves sorprendente. Fue lo único que dijo, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en ella que sabia que eso era el mas grande alago que resibiria de el. – permiso. Tomo un mechon que colgada sobre su rostro lo llevo con delicadeza hacia atrás y le paso un broche con forma de libélula, acto seguido abrió la puerta del auto del acompañante para darle paso. Ella encantada se sentó y lo miro pasar por frente al auto vestido con un traje negro y una corbata celeste con sus inseparables lentes de sol. Volvió a sonreír una vez que el estuvo dentro del auto y unió sus manos en un gesto de ternura.

- SAI E ino-

Ella estaba histérica caminando de un lado a otro , "y se arrepintió y no viene a buscarme, no el no me haría eso, aunque tal vez, ya basta Ino rejalate" el timbre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-ya voy. Grito para verse por ultima vez al un sexy vestido con escote corte corazón "para dejar ver lo justo y necesario", ajustado hasta la parte de la cintura donde comenzaba a tomar vuelo "el violeta es mi color sin duda", miro sus zapatos a tono, tiro para atrás su cabello suelto que había decidido dejar con ondas para "darle naturalidad", suspiro y salio.

-llegaremos tarde. Protesto Sai, para luego girarse y abrir la puerta del auto, ella totalmente ofendida decidido no volver a hablarle, se estaba por sentar cuando sintió un tirón que la obligo a ponerse de pie.

-no hacia falta que te pararas frente a espejo a repasar lo hermosa que te ves Ino. Susurru muy cerca de su rostro para segundos después tomar su mano y poner en ella un anillo con forma de ramo de flores. La rubio sonrió embobada "esto podría funcionar" y sin mas lo beso.

-a ti también te queda bien el violeta. Le dijo después de cortar el beso, mientras pasaba su otra mano por los tirados del color nombrado y sonreía.

"pantalón negro común, camisa blanca común, tiradores y saco violeta, pensé que no le gustaría", se toco los labios, sonrió con sinceridad y se encamino al asiento del conductor.

-KANKURO Y KARIN-

La miro llevaba una pollera negra tiro alto que ocultaba parcialmente un corset lila "llamativo y descotado", con unos estiletos a tono y el cabello lacio sujetado por una trensa cocida de costado.

Lo miro llevaba un traje común solo que el pantalón era lila, con una camisa negra y sin saco "casual, elegante".

-seria lindo de tu parte que dejaras de babear y me dijeras que estoy linda. Rompió el silencio con ironía la pelirroja.

-estas mas que mientras sacaba la baba de la comisura de sus labios.-toma, espero que te guste. Le extendió un pequeño paquetito de regalo. Al abrirlo sus ojos brillaron un cadena con el dije del clan Uzumaki.

-ya tengo varios así, pero es el primero que tu me das. Le sonrió.

- KIN Y CHOJI-

Parecía un ángel, con un top de encaje de tiras finas bien ajustado a su pecho, una pollera plisada desde la cintura hasta el suelo, con estiletos, toda de blanco, con su largo cabellos negro suelto ondulado en las puntas. Se vei algo de su abdomen , si bajaba un poco mas la vista se topaba con un cinturón de cadena dorado.

-pareces un ángel. Logro balbucear el Akimichi.

-gracias tu te ves genial .el vestía de pantalón y saco blanco con camisa negra.

-espero que sea de tu agrado. Decía el mientras ponía en su cabeza con cuidado de no despeinarla, una pequeña y delicada tiara dorada que le daba un aspecto mas angelical. Ella sorprendida le agradeció con un beso.

-KARUI Y Lee-

Ella casi muere cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con su acompañante con un traje color verde, pero no un lindo tono de verde, no el mismo tomo de verde que usaba siempre en su ropa, trato de contener las ganas de gritarle y llorar "tranquila respira, respira, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10".

-te ves igual que siempre, solo que con traje. Le dijo ella lo mas calmada que pudo.

-tu te ves muy diferente, los vestidos te sientas muy bien. Le contesto sin notar el mal humor en Karui.- el blanco hace que tu piel y tu cabellos resalten. Ella se sonrojo. –y que sea descotado y tan corto deja ver tus atributos. Agrego, y es que el corte corazón profundo dejaba ver un poco mas que el nacimiento de sus pechos y que la faja en forma de moño que tenia estuviera colocada "estrategicamente" debajo de sus pechos los hacia mas visibles, mientas la falda del vestido que salia debajo de la faja era acampanada y corta hasta arriba de la mitad de los muslos, era imposible no mirarla y el trato de ser sutil.

- pero para estar aun mas perfecta necesitas esto. El se agacho y le coloco una tobillera, con un dije en forma de rayo.- listo ahora si, ya eres todo un monumento a la llama de la juventud.

000000000000000000000

Ohayo, bueno debo confesar que me costo horrores imaginarlas con vestido, para los chicos no hubo tanto lió, pero ella de verdad me constaron y cuando lo conseguí no sabia como describirlas para que ustedes se imaginen los mismo o por lo menos parecidos a los que yo imagine. espero que les haya gustado de a poco nos acercamos al final!.

comentarios:

**Blacklady**** Hyuuga**: hola, ellas toman las riendas en todo sentido,me pareció re oportuna la intevencion de los sensei, es que ellos son especiales jajaja. los celestinos son un desastre, pero unos genios!. una pregunta, cuando suben historias el corrector tambian les cambia las palabras de lugar o modifica el texoto solo? o me pasa a mi sola?.gracias por comentar!

**michelita:** hola, guarda por que la pasión juega mas que el cariño, oh por lo menos yo lo uso como un iniciador para aceptar los sentimientos. gracias por comentar!

ok, hasta aquí por hoy, nos leemos besitos!


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-titulo del capitulo-

-dialogo.

"pensamiento"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación de otro:

-CAMBIO DE LUGAR O PERSONAJE-

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-preparativos y comienzo 2-

-KIBA Y TAYUYA-

Ella lo estaba esperando "maldito perro impuntual, le voy a romper el culo".escucho como garraspeaban, volteo para encontrarse con Kiba vestido con un traje rojo, con camisa negra y corbata a rayas de ambos colores "mierda, esta muy bueno".

-estaba esperando que saliera de tu mundo hace como 10 minutos. Le critica él entre risas. –ummm pareces como una demonio de la sensualidad. Le susurra una vez que se poso a su frente , "como puede ser tan sexy", un muuuuy corto y sencillo vestido negro bien al cuerpo que resaltaba su figura, en su cintura llevaba atada con un moño hacia adelante una sobre falda de seda roja hasta el suelo y abierta al medio "el cabello recogido en mechones descuidado la hacen ver mas salvaje"

-tu también te ves sexy. Susurró ella contra sus labios , para darle un beso lleno de lujuria. La pelirroja sintió que algo pasaba por su cuello desde su nuca hasta dejar caer algo casi entre sus pechos, rompió el beso y bajo la vista para encontrarse una flauta de plata posada sobre pecho "maldito esto no es justo"

-es muy hermoso. Y volvieron a besarse.

-NEJI Y TENTEN-

Se bajo de auto y se encamino hacia la puerta golpeo una sola vez pero muy fuerte, volvió al auto, creyó que tendría que esperarla .

-estoy lista. Se quedo pasmado, ella vestía un elegante mono de cuerpo entero color borra de vino con unos altos zapatos negros, tenia el cabello suelto "nunca la había visto así" pensó el.

-te ves realmente muy guapo Neji. Decía mientras se le acercaba, vestía un simple traje negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata, con una larga bandana en juego con la ropa de ella cubriendo la cicatriz de su frente.

-tu, estas… deslumbrante. Logro decir entra babas.- toma esto es para ti. Y paso por su muñeca un brazalete de plata que como dije tenia 3 pequeños shuriken.

-en clase de karate te conocí a ti y a Lee, desde ese día han sido mis mejores amigos, recordé que jugábamos a los ninjas y bueno… trataba el de explicar el porque de los dijes.

-estas muy monos Neji, es hermosos que te acuerdes de eso. Le sonrió y apenas rozo sus labios en un beso.

-GAARA Y Matsuri-

Respira con dificultad, la había visto hasta desnuda pero jamas con vestido, largo con un corte recto en el pecho y escotado en la espalda hasta debajo de su cintura, "es del mismo color que mis ojos".

-no me vas a decir nada?. Lo saco de sus pensamientos, estaba nerviosa.

-es que no encuentro las palabras para describirte. Se sonrojo.

-tu esta muy guapo. El trato de desviar el tema.

-una vez me dijiste que le tenia cariño a Shukaku, así que toma. Paso por su muñeca una pulsera que de dije llevaba una mapache. Ella se quedo mirándola,se sonrojo y lo abraso con fuerza.

-Sasuke Y HINATA-

"emmm piensa Hinata, debes tener un vestido mas, menos, ahí" revolvía su closet buscando otro vestido que ponerse. Sono su celular

-NI SE TE OCURRA CAMBIARTE EL PUTO VESTIDO HINATA HYUGA, NO HAGAS QUE TE MATE. Tayuya.

"pero como"

-segura ya empezaste a buscar otro vestido en tu closet, detente, los tengo todos yo. Temari

"como es que ". Toc toc. "ya es tarde para arrepentirse"

Bajo las escaleras agradeciendo que su primo no estuviera para verla así, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta "todo mundo me vera así, como pude dejar que me convencieran" toc, toc. Abrió lentamente. Lo vio de espaldas, salio rápido y cerro la puerta, se quedo allí parada, esperando que la viera.

Se giro cuando oyó la puerta cerrar –tardasssssss. Las palabras se trabaron en su boca, jamas,jamas,jamas había visto algo tan hermoso, no bello, no perfecto si eso era, ella era perfecta. No pudo evitar mirarla el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta con 2 mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro, el vestido comenzaba con un nudo en su nuca para dividirse en 2 triángulos que cubrían sus "enormes" pechos, uniéndose en lo señido de su cintura rodeada por una fina faja que terminaba como un moño ubicado del lado derecho de la parte media baja de su abdomen para desde allí caer con finas tablas "con mucho vuelo seguro",sobre sus caderas hasta terminar sobre sus rodillas, siguió bajando la vista por sus bien formadas piernas para toparse con la pulsera unida a los zapatos negros clásicos con taco fino y alto. Parpadeo fuertemente para poder volver a la realidad, subió su vista para toparse el rostro sonrojado de Hinata "es serio fui tan descarado?".

-te ves maravillosamente bella. Trato de sonar lo menos baboso posible.

-g-gracias, tu e-estas muy apuesto. Vestido con un traje y camisa completamente negro, excepto por la faja del mismo color de su vestido "azul eléctrico, no rompe con su imagen".

Se miraron, el le señalo el camino hacia el auto, ella asintió y camino, Sasuke se adelanto para abrirle la puerta, disimuladamente miro sus pechos desde arriba mientras ella subió "demonios".

Iban camino al baile, hasta que la Hyuga rompio el silencio.

-t-tendremos que dar muchas e-explicaciones.

-umm, si lo dices por Neji, no creo que haga falta. Contesto de manera casi automática.

-no es solo por el, también es por las chicas y los demás.

-lo de las chicas lo entiendo, pero a que te refieres con :los demás:. Indago curioso.

-t-todos ellos menos Shikamaru, mi primo y Shino me i-invitaron. Dijo muy sonrojada.

-QUEEE?.freno el auto de golpee.- cuéntame como es eso.

-RECUERDO-

*Kiba. Excusa :somos mejores amigos desde niños y creo que deberíamos ir juntos al baile, porque creo ser el único merecedor de estar contigo,como la tradición dicta: . respuesta: Kiba, no se de que tradición hablas y no quiero saberlo. **NO**

*Sai. Excusa :eres bonita, pero desabrida, tendrías que venir conmigo al baile: . respuesta : gracias c-creo: **NO**

*****Kankuro. Excusa:eres como una flor,deseando que alguien saque sus pétalos,si quieres ven conmigo al baile y lo haré con cuidado: respuesta:QUE DIABLOS ACABAS DE DECIRLE A MI PRIMA, MALDITO DEGENERADO, VOY A MATARTE: varios golpes después .**NO**

*****Choji. Excusa: Hinata, nosotros nos llevamos bien, que te parece si vamos juntos al baile? podremos comer papas fritas. Respuesta: m-me alagas pero a mi no me gustas las papas fritas:. Respuestas.** EL RETIRO LA INVITACIÓN.**

*****Gaara. Excusa: em yo se que no hablamos mucho, pero me gustaría saber si quieres ir al baile conmigo?. Respuesta: QUE DIABLOS LES PASA A LOS SABAKU NO CON HINATA, ELLA NO IRA CONTIGO, LARGO DE AQUÍ. Repuesta. **VEO QUE NO.**

*****Lee: Hinata que te parecería… respuesta: NI LO INTENTES LEE (PUÑO EN EL AIRE). Respuesta.**AL PARECER EL TAMPOCO**

*****Naruto. Excusa:ya le pregunte a media escuela y todas dijeron que no, eu Hinata que te parecería ir conmigo al baile?. Respuesta:desmayo:. Cuando despertó en la enfermería.

-no vas a ir con el. Temari

-p-pero, yo q-quiero ir con Naruto. se defendía

-ni de putas, no oíste como te lo pidió?, como si fueras la ultima opción, que se vaya a la mierda ese rubiesito. Le gritaba Tayuya.

-pe-pero.

-pero nada. La interrumpió la rubia. –TU NO IRAS CON NARUTO AL MALDITO BAILE. Le gritaron juntas sus amigas.

**EL TAMPOCO O LAS CHICAS VAN A MATARME.**

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Sasuke rió con ganas al oír todo el enredo por el que había pasado su acompañante.

-no me extraña que tantos chicos te hayan invitado, eres muy hermosa. "ups" se golpeo mentalmente. Sonrojada quiso despejar su duda

-y t-tu, ¿Por qué me invitaste justamente a mi?. El la miro sorprendido.

-¿por que no invitarte?.esa respuesta la desarmo.-oh mira allí están los chicos, estaciono y vayamos. estaciono pero antes de bajar del auto.-casi lo olvido, toma. Y sin previo aviso pasa por su cuello una cadena con un dije mitad luna mitad sol que caía justo entre sus pechos.-lista? Veamos como reaccionan.

-EN LA ENTRADA DEL BAILE-

Solo estaban Neji y Tentes junto a Gaara y Matsuri, hasta que vieron a Kankuro llegar, junto con ¿Karin?

-eo Karin que sorpresa. Dijo Tenten

-Naruto va a degollarte. Le dijo Gaara a su hermano

-tienes algún tipo de fetiche con las primas de tus amigos?.cuestiono Neji.

-jajaja. rió falsamente.- ahí esta Choji y esa es Kin? .todos voltearon a ver.

-wuaaa Choji te sacaste la lotería, Kin pareces un ángel. Comento feliz Karin.

-eso es tener buen gusto. Decía Kankuro mientras codeaba al Akimichi, ganándose un codazo y una mala cara de su pareja.

-pobre Karui. Menciono de golpe Matsuri al verla junto con Lee.

-perdón, tu juro que tratamos de que el traje no fuera verde, pero nos fue imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Se disculpaba en nombre de todos el Hyuga.

-debieron haber insistido mas. Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-viniste con Sai?. Le cuestiono un recién llegado Naruto.

-y tù con la fea?. Le remato Sai ganándose una mirada de odio, el rubio rió hasta que noto que su prima era abrasada.

-SACA TUS SUCIAS MANO DE MI PRIMA O HARÉ UN SUPOSITORIO CON TUS MARIONETAS Y TE LO METERÉ POR EL…

-no creí vivir para ver esto. Decía una sorprendida Kin al ver a su amiga llegando acompañada.

-que mierda miran tanto?.interrogo avergonzada Tayuya, todos los mirabas como no creyendo lo que estaba frente a ellos.

-esta hermosa no creen?.decía Kiba feliz mientras giraba a su pareja para que la vieran bien.

-esto si que no lo puedo creer, Tayuya que buen gusto. Le decía Karin ganadose una mirada fea de su pareja.

-TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS SABAKU NO.

-te lo advertí. Le decía Gaara

Matsuri Miro Karin y le susurro.

-agarra a Kankuro. La Uzumaki sabiendo porque lo decía abrazo a un Sabaku No, mientas la castaña hacia lo mismo con el otro, esta gesto alerto a las chicas.

-wuaa Temari esta bellisima. se le escapo a Ino, todos giraron hacia donde la Yamanaka miraba.

-esta mostrando demasiado. decía un sonrojado y medio enojado Gaara que recibió un :aja: como respuesta de su hermano.

-oh vamos esta bellisima, deberían de estar felices de tener una hermana tan bella. Los consolaba Tenten y funciono hasta que lo vieron. El primero en reaccionar fue el mayor.

-ESTAS MUERTO NARA. Grito a todo pulmón y tratando de soltarse del agarre de Karin, Kiba, Shino y Sai.- SUÉLTENME CON UN DEMONIO,TE ASESINAREEEE. Gritaba colérico, pero lo que fue aun peor era que Gaara no reaccionara, por si las dudas Matsuri lo abrasaba, mientras de manera disimulada Neji, Naruto, Choji y Lee se ponían a su alrededor para agarrarlo si fuera necesario.

-ya sólo Kankuro, tranquilízate, todo lo que buscas. Temari trató en vano de calmar do hermano.

-QUE MIERDA ME IMPORTA A MI LA GENTE, SI QUIEREN MIRAR QUE MIREN,COMO LO MATO. lo sujetaban mas fuerte.

-YO. hablo el pelirrojo haciendo que Kankuro se callara y lo mirara "esta cabreado, perfecto", el resto también lo miro con miedo en sus ojos, no por nada le decían :el demonio:, "mierda" fue el pensamiento colectivo.-YO VOY A MATARTEE!. Ahora si que estaban jodidos , les fue casi imposible sostenerlo, por poco y todos terminan en el piso, así los chicos luchaban por agarrar a los hermanos, mientras Shikamaru pedía por su alma.

-huye shika huyeee!. Le gritaron sus amigos cuando Gaara lo tomo por los tiradores.

-no, estoy con Temari y ellos tendrán que aceptarlo. Dijo firme en Nara.

Ya no podían mas,hasta que Kiba vio una salida o por lo menos una ayuda.

-Sasukeeeeee, ya llego Sasuke. todos voltearan a ver al nombrado.

"wuaaaaaaaaa", pensaron las chicas al verlo, el se vea tan elegante, caminando hasta la puerta del acompañante, abriéndola, extendiendo su mano ,ayudando a bajar a ¿HINATAAA?.

-Esto Va de mal en el negocio de Peor. Comento Kin.

Ella estaba agarrada de su brazo caminando, todos dieron vuelta incluso Gaara soltó a su cuñado para girar y para agarra a Neji.

-CHICAS-

Las primeras en reaccionar fueron Sakura, Ino y Karin,quienes apartaron a la Hyuga del Uchiha y la rodearon.

-que diablos haces tu con Sasuke?

-Etto ...

-como mierda fue que termino invitando a ti?

-no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima. La amenazaban, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-QUE MIERDA, SE CREEN QUE HACEN TRIÓ DE LOCAS, NI SE LES OCURRA PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA DE ELLA. Intervino una sexy pero atemorizante Tayuya.

-A MENOS QUE QUIERAN QUE ARRUINEMOS SUS VESTIDOS. hablo una aterradora Temari, ambas paradas entre Hinata y las tres.

Las demás miraban confundidas la situación.

-LOS CHICOS-

-QUE CARAJO HACES TU CON HINATA?. Neji

-MALDITO. Sai.

- SI LE TOCAS UN CABELLO TE CORTARE LA VER…Neji

- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA PREFERIDO VENIR CON EL. Kiba sollosando

-ESO PASO POR NO DEJAR QUE YO LA INVITARA. Kankuro.

-CONTIGO HUBIERA CORRIDO EL MISMO PELIGRO. Neji.

-TEEMEEE, TU TE APROVECHARAS DE ELLA. Naruto

-que problemático. Decía Shikamaru apartado de todo el griterío.

-aja, quieres?. Le ofrecía papas un descuidado Choji, junto a ellos estaba Shino,Gaara y Sai.

Mientras todos discutían Sasuke se fue alejando de sus amigos y adentro una mano por entre la ronda de las mujeres para sujetar con fuerza la muñeca de Hinata, esta al sentir en tacto busco al Uchiha, para toparse con una sonrisa de medio lado y un movimiento de cabeza, ella asintió. Sasuke tiro de su muñeca para sacarla de allí, las chicas pararon con el griterío al verla salir de la ronda para encontrarse con el salvador tomándola por la cintura y apegandola a su cuerpo y así dirigirse hacia la fiesta.

-emm Sasuke y Hinata ya se fueron a la fiesta. Les informo Temari, todos los buscaron en vano.

-ok, cada quien con su pareja y al baile. dirigió Shikamaru, todos asintieron y siguieron la orden.

La pareja que se las adelanto, se paro en la puerta a esperarlos, así fueron entrando, mientras lo hacia los demás estudiantes volteaban a verlos.

La fiesta acaba de empezar.

00000000000000000000

Ohayo, como ven, esto es un desastre jajaja. les gusto como quedaron las descripción de la vestimenta?, solo faltan 2 capitulos!

comentarios:

**michelita**: como acabas de leer si ellos están juntos!... gracias por comentar!

**Blacklady Hyuuga** :la inocencia ante todo jajaja, bueno, acá acaban tus dudas sobre es SasuHina, obvio tus suposiciones eran correctas, es que se ven tan lindos juntos!... gracias por comentar!.

ok, es todo por hoy. nos leemos besitos!


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-titulo del capitulo-

-dialogo.

"pensamiento"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación de otros:

-CAMBIO DE LUGAR O PERSONAJE-

00000000000000000000000000000000

-la gran noche-

-como hiciste para conseguir que pusieran las mesas así para nosotros?. Curioseo Tenten.

-les dije que si no ponían una mesa para nosotros 22, los golpearía hasta mandarlos al hospital. Contesto Tayuya, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. A todos se les cayo una gotita de sudor tipo anime.

-Eres la mejor. Dijo Kiba y la beso, todos quedaron shokeados, y no solo los de la mesa.

-Estan De novios? -indago Sakura.

-y ustedes?.remato Kiba , señalándola a ella y al rubio.

-nosotros somos amigos y ustedes?.se defendió Naruto.

-si lo somos. Dijo Tayuya dejando a todos medio muertos de la impresión.- quien mas esta en pareja y sean sinceros mierdas!.

-nosotros. dijo una muy feliz Tenten para besar después a Neji.

-y nosotros. dijo Gaara y beso a su novia.

-nosotros, mas que obvio. Dijo Temari, pero ella se contuvo de besar al Nara por su seguridad.

-nosotros vamos a ver. hablo Karui, para sorpresa de Lee, quien sonrió.

-yo creo que nosotros también, no Ino?. Cuando ella iba a protestar la beso.

-nosotros igual. Shino la miro.-Que?, vos no me lo ibas a pedir nunca. Y lo beso.

-y ustedes? pregunto Matsuri a su cuñado.

-Emmm,puede que tiremos un par de veces. contesto Karin como si nada, haciendo que Kankuro y Naruto escupan toda la bebida.

-NI SE TE OCURRA SABAKU NO. amenazo el rubio.

-fue ella quien lo dijo, ¿Por qué me amenazas a mi?.trato de defenderse.

-nosotros somos amigos, por ahora. Dijo de manera picara Kin, haciendo que el Akimichi se sonrojara.

-oye Sasuke, tu tienes que tirarte a Hinata, con eso pechos que tiene, me gustaría ser hombre. Dijo Tayuya mientras metía una mano dentro del escote de la Hyuga, la cual se quedo inmóvil y sonrojada.

-joder, eso esta mal. Trato de controlarse Kiba.

-haber yo también quiero tocar. Temari se tiro sobre la mesa para poner su mano sobre en el pecho libre.

-T-Temari, no hagas eso. Pedía Shikamaru, por el bien de su imaginación.

-están suavecitas ummm.

-son muy lindas Hina.

-DEJEN DE MANOSEAR A HINATA. las detuvo Neji, sonrojado y molesto.

Y todos comenzaron a reír a las carcajadas.

-veo que no te molesta que te manoseen. Susurro el Uchiha al oído de su acompañante.- es así solo con las chicas o los hombres también pueden?.

-tienes que ser como Tayu o Tema, para hacerlo, un muy buen amigo. La manera picara en que recibió esa respuesta lo dejo de piedra "puede que funcione".

-¿puedo ser tu amigo?.le pregunto con un tono de galán, ella rió ganándose la mirada de todos.

-están demasiado cerca. Se quejo el Inuzuka, haciendo que ambos se separara en el acto.

-esto me suena a sacudida,que opinas tu?

-estoy de acuerdo.

Dos personas se mensajeaban de manera disimulada.

-EN EL BAÑO DE MUJERES-

Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre el lavamanos y sus amigas la interrogaban.

-el te regalo esto?, es muy lindo,aparte debe ser costoso. hablo Ino.

-que suerte que tienes. dijo de manera sombría Karin.

-yo te aprecio pero si te lo tiras, te mato. La amenazaba la pelirosa.

-EIII, ALZADAS PAREN DE JODER DE UNA PUTA VEZ, TU RUBIA YA TIENES NOVIO Y SEGURO QUE EL SE GASTO UN BUEN DINERAL EN ESE REGALO QUE TE HIZO AL IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS DEMAS. Ino bajo la cabeza avergonzada. –TU KARIN YA CONSEGUISTE A QUIEN TIRARTE, NO SEAS TAN AVARA. la nombrada solo rodó los ojos.-Y TU. miro fijo.-YA PARA CON LA CALENTURA Y CON LAS PUTAS AMENAZAS. Sakura se quedo de blanco ante esas palabras.-Y TU HINATA, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS CUMPLE LA MAYOR FANTASÍA DE LAS PERRAS DE ESTA ESCUELA Y TIRATE A SASUKE UCHIHA EN NOMBRE DE TODAS.

-p-pero Tayuya t-tu ya…se vio interrumpida por Temari.

-bueno ya hemos tardado mucho, creo que deberíamos ir llendo. y así las saco a todas a los empujones.

-p-perdón, no me di c-cuenta. Se disculpa la oji perla, cuando noto la mirada asesina de su amiga.

-AHORA POR ESO,BEBE. Y le metió en la boca una peta-quita de tequila.-ESTO TE AYUDARA EN TU MISIÓN. la saco y le guiño un ojo para luego abrasarle, ambas reían.

-EN EL BAÑO DE LOS CHICOS-

Todos discutían.

-el punto es que ustedes. El Aburame señalo a Shikamaru,Kankuro y Sasuke.-no tienen códigos como para salir con familiares de sus amigos.

-PERDÓN LO DICES TU QUE TE COMISTE A HANA. Le recordó el Uzumaki.

-e-ese no es el punto. Se defendió, mientras Kiba se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-eo, Sai, pasame el vodka. dijo el Uchiha.

-disculpen pero yo de entre los acusado, soy el mas inocente de todos. Miro a Neji.-soy el único que no intento nunca propasarse con Hinata. La mayoría miro avergonzado sus pies.

-como la invitaste?. Curioso el cabeza de piña.

-RECUERDO-

Se encontraba en el estacionamiento esperándola, la vio venir junto con Temari,respiro hondo y se dirigió hacia ella.

-oe Temari, Shikamaru esta buscándote, dijo algo de unas rejas. esas palabras la rubio salio disparada. Ambos la miraron.

-van a tardar. hablo el.

-l-lose. dijo ella resignada.

-quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.le pregunto-esta por llover. agrego para tener una excusa.

Ellas levanto la vista al cielo,notando que decía la verdad.

-si no es una molestia. Y así ambos subieron al auto y comenzaron el viaje a la mansión Hyuga. Ya estacionados en la puerta, el hace la pregunta.

-Hinata, ¿me harías el honor de venir conmigo al baile?, te juro que no intentare nada, solo quiero ir acompañado de alguien con quien pueda divertirme. "emm lo ultimo no debí haberlo dicho".

-me encantaría Sasuke. Recibió como respuesta acompañado de una sonrisa. –te avisare el color del vestido luego. Agrego y se bajo, dejándolo con una sensación de satisfacción.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-lo único que espero es que no te atrevas a lastimar a Hinata y lo digo por tu bien. Neji levanto la vista , todos juraron ver fuego en ella, de verdad que daba miedo.

-hump. fue la única respuesta.

-tu Shikamaru,estas advertido. Dijo Gaara mientras lo señalaba.

-eo Kankuro, cuidado que mi prima que no te descosa. Rió Naruto.-YA EN SERIO CUIDADITO CON LASTIMARLA.

Una vez que ya todos habían sido amenazados fueron de regreso al salón.

El resto de la noche paso de la mas tranquila, todos bailaban juntos, cambiaban de parejas , en especial Sasuke que cuando le tocaba Sakura,Ino o Karin rápida las giraba y se las pasaba al de lado, cosa que a todos les causaba mucha gracia.

-oe Uchiha, realmente aposte por ti. Le decía Tayuya mientras bailaban.

-de que hablas escandalosa. le contesto de manera cómica.

-hablo de ti y Hinata, realmente estoy rogando que no la cagues. Decía preocupada por su amiga.

-te juro que no entiendo de que hablas .trataba de buscar una explicación el pelinegro.

-necesitaras alguien que te defienda y mantenga alejada a las acosadoras. Le sonrió.

-eso ya lo haces tu. Ambos rieron.

-y ella necesita a alguien que la cuide y la quiera como mujer. miro a su amiga.- no la cagues. repitió para empujarlo eh irse con Kiba.

-vamos a nombrar a los reyes del baile. Anuncio desde el escenario Tsunade la directora.

-el rey del baile es… SABAKU NO GAARA. Grito

Todos sus amigos lo abrazaron y gritaban vitoriandolo, sus hermanos lo llevaron a los empujones hacia el escenario.

-felicidades. Dijo la voluptuosa directora mientras lo coronaba.- y la reina es… HYUGA HINATA!. "Oh por dios" fue la reacción colectiva, de verdad era una maravilla visual, las chicas la rodearon para abrasarla y felicitarla, fue Neji quien la acompaño al escenario para que la coronaran.

-ahora por favor hagan lugar para el baile de los reyes. Ordenaba Tsunade. todos obedecieron. Mientras bajaban lograron ver que Hinata se acercaba al oído del pelirrojo. Eso hizo que Sasuke, se tensara y quisiera matar a su amigo.

Ambos reyes asintieron, cuando la música lenta comenzó a sonar ellos se separaron y fueron a buscar a sus respectivas parejas, Matsuri y Sasuke aceptaron orgullosos la invitación.

Y bailaron el primer y único tema lento de la noche, de a poco todas las parejas les hicieron compañía.

-eo Asuma, sígueme. susurro Kurenai a su compañero de trabajo.

-Kakashi, ahí unos niños haciendo cosas indebidas en la sala de química, ayúdame con eso. Hablo Shizune.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y se guiñaron el ojo, ellos también se iban a divertir.

000000000000000000000000

Ohayo, bueno acá el cap de hoy!. mañana subo el ultimo. gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-titulo del capitulo-

-dialogo.

"pensamiento"

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación de otro:

-CAMBIO DE LUGAR O PERSONAJE-

**NOTA:** QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SE HAYAN DIVERTIDO LEYÉNDOLA COMO YO LO HICE MIENTRAS LA ESCRIBÍA. A TODOS LOS QUE LA PUSIERON EN FAVORITOS Y A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARAN EN ESPECIAL A **BLACKLADY HYUUGA **Y A **MICHELITA**, QUE ESTUVIERON DANDO EL PRESENTE TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. OJALA SIGAN LEYENDO LO QUE ESCRIBA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-la noche aun es joven-

Faltaba solo 30 min para que el baile acabara, muchos habían comenzado a irse.

Los 22 amigos se encontraban reunidos en el estacionamiento, hablando sobre lo bien que se lo habían pasado. Cada genero se mandaba miradas disimuladas, deciandose suerte en el caso de las chicas y amenazantes en el caso de los hombres.

-oh me dejo el bolso en el salón. Grito de pronto Temari.- acompáñame a buscarlo. Y tironeo a su novio, para comenzar a caminar. Todo fue tan rápido que sus hermanos no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar.

-guarda, no vayan a sorprenderlos. Le grito Choji, haciendo que todos rieran. De a poco comenzaron a despedirse, cada chico llevaría a su acompañante a su casa oh por lo menos eso era lo que correspondía.

-SHIKAMARU Y TEMARI-

Caminaban por los pasillos tomados de la mano.

-la verdad es que acertaste en la pareja de Sasuke y Hinata. Dijo Shikamaru.

-lo se, lo se, pero el crédito se lo lleva Tayuya. Contesto ella.

-nunca imagino que fueran amigos y mucho menos que se acostaran.

-es por que no sabes nada, aunque admito que poner a Sai con Ino fue una genialidad.

-y Choji con Kin, fue una feliz coincidencia. Comenzaron a reír.- oye vayamos a un hotel.

-no Shika, entiende, teniendo casa es estúpido pagar un hotel. Protestaba la rubia.

-tus hermanos me van a arrancar el corazón. Se quejaba el de la coleta.-que problemático.

La charla se vio interrumpida por un fuerte ¿gemido?. Curiosos siguieron los sonidos los cuales los dirigían a la enfermería, con cuidado abrieron la puerta para encontrarse, con Asuma y Kurenai haciéndolo sobre la camilla, los gemidos llenaban el lugar, el Nara vio su oportunidad y grito.

-ESE ES MI SENSEI, DALE DURO ASUMA!. Haciendo que se separaran, el y Temari corrían a todo velocidad por los pasillos.

-c-creo q-que v-vamos a ir a tu casa nomas. Dijo al verla apoyada contra una pared respirando agitada.

-CASA Sabaku No-

Los 4 llegaron a la casa al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo estaba mas que avergonzado era muy obvio el propósito de todos por lo que sin medir media palabra cada hermano se fue a su habitación con su respectiva pareja. Pero los hermanos no notaron las miradas picaras de sus acompañantes.

20 minutos después, ambas mujeres gritaban, relatando lo que hacían con su amante, sugiriendo poses a la otra o simplemente por placer. Mientras Kankuro se sumaba a la charla ocasionalmente agradeciendo alguna idea o sugiriendo otras, Gaara creyó que iba a morir de vergüenza, la pelicastaña notándolo comento.

-o-oh G-Gaara, al sexo también ahí que ponerle humor. El la miro sonrió de lado y le contesto.

-humor eh?, ok relata esto. Y el salvajismo se apodero de el.

-KIBA Y TAYUYA-

Se encontraban desnudos en la cama, tranquilamente y sin vergüenza acostado uno al lado del otro, ella fumaba un cigarrillo mientras el bebía una cerveza.

-nunca podría acostumbrarme a esto. Proclamaba el satisfecho.

-y si algún día lo haces, siempre podemos innovar. Remato ella para sentarse sobre Kiba.

-round 2. Menciono la pelirroja.

-ino Y SAI-

El había sido mucho menos previsor que sus amigos, por lo que termino haciéndolo en la parte trasera de su auto, estacionado en el mirador.

-que te pareció? .pregunto dudosa la rubia, el era sincero por sobre todas las cosas.

-para ser la primera vez, estuvo muy bien. Dijo feliz y orgulloso, sonrió cuando noto que ella no lo estaba golpeando.

-la próxima vez vayamos a un hotel. Sugirió ella.

-para que un hotel, yo vivo solo. Dijo el pelinegro.

-espera, espera, tuvimos nuestra primera vez en la parte trasera de un auto, siendo que vives solo?. Cuestiono ella con rabia.

-si, creí que te lo ha… y no pudo pronunciar otra palabra por el golpe que su novia le metió.

-eres el rey de los idiotas!

-KARUI Y Lee-

-fue una hermosa noche, gracias por venir conmigo. Decía Lee.

-porque me agradeces, lo hiciste por que perdiste la apuesta. Recrimino de manera juguetona ella.

-no fue por eso. Yo realment… y lo beso con mucha ternura, se abrazaron y se separaron cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

-gracias a ti, la pase ,beso.-buenas noches. Y entro a su casa dejando a Lee en trance.

-VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!...comenzó a gritar mientras se dirigía a su auto. Ella reí mirándolo por la ventana.

-CHOJI Y Kin-

Ellos se estaban besando apasionadamente.

-no quiero apurar las cosas. hablo el de manera firme

-de acuerdo. y volvió a besarlo.

-tendremos tiempo para eso. el Akimichi guiño un ojo, ganándose como respuesta un sonrojo de ella.

-SHINO Y KUROTSUCHI-

Estaban recostados, besandose. El plan era solo dormir juntos pero ella deseaba que el perdiera el control,por lo que quiso probar hasta donde podía controlarse, pero todos sus manoseos eran inútiles "vaya que tienes control hombre". Rendida se empeso a dejar llevar por los brazos del sueño. Lo miro una vez mas. "lo tengo, en la mañana los hombres son vulnerables, muajajaja, un mañanero no suena nada mal" sonrió ante su plan.

-NEJI Y TENTEN-

El quería que todo fuera perfecto, por lo que pidió una habitación en el hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad y aunque su principal propósito era hacer el amor, pasaron casi media noche curioseando las cosas de la habitación que tenían. Saltaron en el colchón de agua y vieron varias películas condicionadas en la tele, se metieron al jacuzzi y jugaron con la espuma.

-parecemos niños. dijo el.

-verdad?.contesto feliz.-unos niños ella mientras lo acariciaba.

-ummm, parece que si te despiertas lado adulto. Vitoreaba Neji.

-Sakura Y Naruto-

Si querían hacerlo seria muy simple, solo era pasar y decir que el rubio se quedaría a dormir, ya habían dormido juntos antes por lo que no levantaría sospechas. Pero el punto era que ambos estaban allí, sin hacer nada mas que hablar, poco a poco fueron rompiéndola la distancia para besarse, fue una unión de labios, que el profundizo metiendo su lengua.

-PUAGGGGGGG. Gritaron separarse al.

-fue como besar a Karin dattebayo. Se quejo el mientras se limpiaba.

-te besaste con Karin?.interrogo ella imitando el gesto de limpieza.

Se miraron y comenzaron a reír a las carcajadas.

-no volvamos a la pelirrosa.

-es una buena idea, mejor sigue con tu obsecion por el teme,aunque seguro el ya esta muy entretenido con Hinata. La asesino el rubio.

-mejor vete antes de que te suguirio mientras un aura negra la rodeaba.

El como buen amigo obedeció, se subió al auto y salio huyendo.

-Sasuke Y HINATA-

-g-gracias por esperarme. decía la reina del baile mientras salia del baño.

-no ahí problema, de todas formas hubiera sido un desastre tratar de salir con todos lo autos que. Se vio interrumpido

-shhhhh, escuchas eso? Alguien esta llamando a Kakashi-sensei. Dijo ella inocente.

-no estoy seguro de que lo este Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la sala de química. abrió con cuidado.-lo esta venerando. Dijo con burla.

-wuaaa, que apasionada que es Shizune. dijo Hinata.-y que b-bien dotado esta Kakashi-sensei. Agrego muy sonrojada, ganándose una significativa mirada del Uchiha que despacio cerro la puerta.

La corrió y pateo la puerta gritando.

-AJAAAA, LOS TENEMOS. grito para correr junto a ella.

Una vez en el auto,ambos reían fuertemente.

-pobres, eso fue cruel. logro decir ya recuperada de las risas la Hyuga.

-les pasa por calentones. contesto el con asides.-por cierto ya estamos en tu casa.

Ella giro la cabeza para corroborar lo dicho, el se bajo y le abrió la puerta del auto, la acompaño hasta la entrada.

-donde esta Neji. rompió el silencio.

-se fue con Tenten a un hotel, dijo que no volvería esta noche a casa. Respondió como si nada, segundos después de un clic-apareció.-Encima mi papá y Hanabi, tampoco están, se fueron por el fin de semana largo. tiro la piedra

-osea que la casa esta vacía? Digo solo tu?.indago curioso.

-aja, pero es muy grande y me da un poco de miedo. Finguio estar temerosa.

-me podría quedar a hacer compañía un rato. Estaba sudando.

-m-me harías ese favor?. Se inclino un poco,unió sus manos entre sus pechos y puso cara angelical. Eso era demasiado hasta para Sasuke Uchiha.

-c-claro. Sonriso nervioso y se paso la mano por el cabello. Ella sonrió para sorpresa de el, lo tomo de la mano y entraron a la casa.

-quieres algo para beber o comer?.decía la dueña de casa encaminándose a la cocina.

-un bocadillo, no estaría mal. "ok porque diablos estoy nervioso, es solo una chica".

-toma. Le alcanzo una botella de cerveza y dejo unos sándwich sobre la mesa, lo miro fijo mientras ella bebía de su botella.- el cuarto de invitados no esta arreglado, así que si te quedas a dormir tendrás que hacerlo en el cuarto de Neji. Tomo un sándwich y comenzo a caminar a las escaleras, dejándolo solo en el comedor, volteo a mirarlo desde arriba.-oh conmigo. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para tener al Uchina junto a ella en la puerta de su habitación.

Entraron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Ella lo tomo por los hombros, comenzó a sacarle el saco, seguían mirándose, saco su faja, luego su camisa, todo callo al suelo. Ella puso sus manos en el bien formado pecho de su pronto amante. Sasuke rodeo su cintura para levantarla del suelo, así ella envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de el. Lentamente se acerco a la cama y se sentó dejándola a ella sentada encima, se besaron con hambre, con necesidad, sus cuerpos amoldaban en perfección, el comenzó a acariciar su espalda jugando con la tira del moño que evitaba que el vestido cayera. Uno, dos, tres veces lo tiro solo para fijarse como ella reaccionaba, al no notar una negativa volvió a tirar solo que con fuerza, haciendo que la tela cayera dejando ante sus ojos los enormes pechos de Hinata "cierto que no llevaba sostén", tomo el seno derecho con su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo para hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo solo que con su boca, ella lo vea darle placer y gemía despacio, mientras movía sus caderas contra las del Uchiha de manera lenta y tortuosa haciendo que se despertara, al notar lo duro que estaba poniéndose Sasuke la sujeto con fuerza y la recostó dejándola debajo de el, volvieron a besarse, ella recorrió el pecho del pelinegro hasta llegar al botón del pantalón, el cual con maestría desprendió y bajo dejándolo en bóxer, el se sorprendió, pero esa sorpresa no era nada en comparación a lo que seguía.

Con un ágil movimiento ella lo dejo acostado debajo suyo, lo beso y así entre besos y mordiscos fue bajando por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer, volvió a mirarlo de una manera lujuriosa mientras bajaba la única prenda, miro el liberado mienbro y se saboreo, lo tomo y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, un primer gemido escapo de el, ella sonrió y lo fue metiendo en su boca lentamente hasta llenarla, comenzó a lamerlo mientras el deliraba de placer, pero no quería quedarse atrás, la obligo a separse de su miembro ganándose un puchero en protesta, volvió a ponerla debajo y de una solo vez saco sus bragas , quedo arrodillado mirándola desnuda "es una obra de arte", acaricio con dos dedos la húmeda intimidad de la joven, ella gimió.

-S-Sasuke, p-por favor, t-te necesito dentro. El Uchiha jamas pensó oír eso de ella, la verdad toda la situación era irreal, pero no se hizo suplicar, despacio y con cuidado se fue abriendo paso por ella, hasta llenarla, ambos gritaron de placer y así comenzaron con una desenfrenada carrera por alcanzar el clímax, ambos dominar la situación, primero el luego ella y así hasta que el orgasmo los sorprendió y ambos cayeron rendidos ante el placer que el otro les trajo.

-wuaaa, nunca imagine que tu fueras así. Hablo Sasuke una vez que el aire lleno sus pulmones.

-algo bueno tenia a resultar de ser amiga de Tayuya y Temari. Ambos rieron.

-bajare a buscar algo para beber. se envolvió en una sabana y bajo.

-Itachi, no volveré a casa esta que termine el fin de semana largo. Sasuke.

-Solo no olvides usar protección, no quiere ser tio tan pronto. Itachi

En la entrada de la mansión Hyuga, Neji bajaba del auto junto con Tenten, ambos abrazados y dispuestos a seguir lo que ocurrió en el hotel, hasta que el noto un auto que no debería estar allí. Entro a la mansión pateándo la puerta para encontrarse con su amigo semidesnudo en plena sala con una botella de cerveza y comiendo un sándwich.

-VOY A MATARTE, COMO TE ATREVES.y salto encima de del Uchiha.

-Neji, detente ahora. El grito de su prima lo interrumpió en plena golpisa.- yo no hago escándalo cuando Tenten se queda en casa. Hablo la Hyuga, que traía puesta la camisa de Sasuke.

-p-pero el es mi amigo, NO TIENE CÓDIGOS!.grito histérico en su defensa.

-y ella amiga mía, si no tienes una mejor excusa, disculpa. Tomo a su amante y se lo llevo de allí, el Uchiha solo miro al Hyuga y encojio los hombros.

Cuando ya estuvieron en la habitación, el la abrazo por detrás.

-esa camisa te queda muy sexy, pero creo que desnuda te ves mejor. Susurro de manera pervertida en su oído.

-vos también quedas bien desnudo. Contesto ella para luego sacarle la sabana que rodeaba la cintura de Sasuke. Ambos sonrieron antes de volver a besarse.

Definitivamente todo era problemático y lo seria aun mas cuando supieran de las aventuras del resto de sus amigos pero a nadie le importaba eso,ellos son jóvenes y se amaban entre todos, por que en todo grupo de amigos pasan cosas como esta y si no pasan, algo esta andando mal!.

000000000000000000000000000000000

BUENO HASTA ACÁ ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!


End file.
